Light and Dark Magic (Solangelo goes to Hogwarts)
by Rebel-Wolf-Warrior
Summary: Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo, and this is the story of how I ended up having to protect some wizards in the Triwizard Tournament. All while I had to deal with my feelings for my best friend, Will Solace. (Solangelo goes to hogwarts to protect the champions in the Triwizard Tournament)
1. Hold up What? Another Quest!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Hold Up... What? Another Quest?!**

Hi, my name is Nico di Angelo. This is the story of how I ended up having to protect a bunch of kids I don't even know, while juggling my feelings of my best friend. Let's begin:

So, I was walking to the arena to practice my sword fighting skills. I'm the second best in camp, right after Percy Jackson, but hey, we're close.

Regardless, I was stopped by Jason who said, "Hey Nico, Chiron asked for all the cabin counsellors to go to the Big House for a meeting."

I groaned. "Why? What could he possibly want a meeting for? The war is over!" I said, of course the last part was yelled into his face because I was angry. Not at him, but at Chiron. I didn't like being in a room with so many people at once.

"Not sure, but come on, you're the last one."

"No, I'm not. You're here too," I said with a smirk.

He just glared at me, to which I continued to smirk. Finally, he just said, "Ugh, just come." And started walking to the big house.

"Hey, wait!" I said, my legs were a lot shorter, I'm only 5'6" and he's freaking 6'1"! Why am I so short?! ( **A/N: I'm 5'3" so just be quiet Nico!)** Jason slowed down for me to walk next to him.

When we got to the Big House I walked in before Jason and whispered, "Ha, I'm not the last one in here." I know I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, lord of the Underworld and dead people, but becoming friends with Will Solace has brought back some of the ten-year-old-Nico back. Mostly just my childish self.

I went to sit beside Will. He whispered a greeting, which I returned by mimicking his voice. He glared at me halfheartedly and I just sent him a mischievous smile. Wow, I'm reverting back to my old self.

"I bet you're wondering why I gathered you all here today," began Chiron. "Let me explain. There is a school in London called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they are hosting the Triwizard Tournament.

"This tournament hasn't taken place for many years due to the high death toll. It was discontinued around the year 1792. But, this year it will be revived. The headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, has requested I send two Demigods to provide extra protection for the champions."

There was multiple groans of protest that rippled through the Big House. No one wanted to go. For crying out loud, we _just_ had a war! Okay, fine, we had a war about six months ago, but that's irrelevant. The point is, some people don't want to go on any more quests, they've had enough for a lifetime.

There was silence. Like I said, no one wanted to go. But then I saw Percy and Annabeth communicating with their eyes and I knew that if I didn't do something, they would end up going. I couldn't do that to them. They had already gone on a lot of quests, and one of which led them to Tartarus... And yes, I went through it too. But Percy and Annabeth deserve some time off.

So what I did next surprised basically everyone. "I volunteer as tribute... Sorry, couldn't help it. I had to make that reference. But seriously, I'll go." I said to Chiron. "I can sense when there's an aura of death around someone, so I can protect and warn them."

"Well then, in that case, I'll go too." That was Will. "You said he asked for _two_ demigods, and I'm Nico's Doctor. I need to make sure he's eating properly, and he's not over exerting himself. Also, as you all know, I'm a doctor. I can heal the champions if they get hurt." He said.

"Very well, you two will be the ones to go. You will leave on August 25, one week before school starts. I will let Dumbledore know." Chiron said, and then dismissed us all.

As I walked out of the Big House I fell into step beside Will and asked him, "Do you really want to go to protect the students, or just so you can make sure I eat the normal amount a fourteen year old kid should?"

Will looked at me with his hand on his chest in mock hurt. "You really think I don't care about the safety of a couple students I don't even know?" I chuckled. "No, Nico. You're not the _only_ reason. Just the majority of the reason." He said.

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. "You don't think I know how to take care of myself?" I asked him. "You think I'd only eat a couple grapes? Because I'm pretty sure the saying goes 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away' so I'm going to be eating a _lot_ of apples when I'm there." I say with a smirk.

"Hey!" He said when he finally understood what I meant. I started running away from him but he began chasing me. "Get back here!" He yelled at me. But I kept going.

 _ **~Time skip~**_

Eventually night fell and it was time for the campfire. Will went to sit with his cabin to lead the songs and I sat next to Jason. "So, did you have fun today?" He asked me.

"Yes, _dad_ ," I said to him. "Honestly Jason, only parents ask that question."

Jason chuckled. "But seriously, I saw Will chasing you and you looked pretty happy. What's going on between you two?"

"What?! Nothing!" I said exasperated, and quite possibly a little flustered. "We're just friends."

"So were me and Piper, and Percy and Annabeth, and Frank and Hazel—"

"Okay, okay, I get it." I said, cutting him off. "Sometimes friends get together. I got it. But there is _nothing_ going on between me and Will."

"Okay, if you say so." That was not Jason. Jason didn't sound like that. I look to my right and see Percy.

"Were you listening to our whole conversation?" I asked him.

"Yup. You know, you guys aren't very good at whispering." He said to us.

"You really aren't," and that voice was female. Scratch that, _those_ voices were female. I look at Annabeth and Piper.

"Oh, come on! Let me guess, now Leo's going to pop up and say 'Hey guys, I'm here too.'" I say, throwing my hands up.

"Yup," that was Leo.

I groan and put my head in my hands. I'm blushing furiously. "Why?" I ask no one in particular.

 _ **~Time skip~**_

When the campfire was over I went to my cabin and found Will waiting for me at my door. "What are you doing here?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm hurt. You don't want to see me?" He said.

"No, it's not that. I'm just saying, shouldn't you be with the rest of your cabin?" I say.

"Well yeah, but I was going to tell you that today tomorrow is August 24 so..." he said waiting for me to figure out what he meant.

"Okay... OH!" I say, finally understanding. "So we have to pack tomorrow and say goodbye to everyone?" I ask him.

"Yeah, basically," he said. "Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. G'night, see you tomorrow." He started walking away.

Before he got out of earshot, I said, "'Night, Will."


	2. I Don’t Wanna Go

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter2: I Don't Wanna Go**

 **A/N: Does anyone understand that reference? *Sobbs* I'm so sad *sobbs some more***

The next morning I woke up to Will screaming "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!"

I opened my eyesand was harassed by the light he had let come through the windows and the one he was emitting. _Why am I even friends with a son of_ Apollo _of all gods?_

I rolled over so my back was facing him and pulled my blanket over my head. "Leave me alone," I told him with a groan.

"Haha, not a chance." He said. _Why does he sound so_ happy

"I deserve some sleep," I said to him. "I'm tired."

"Sorry Death Boy, no can do. You need to eat some breakfast." He said mater-of-factly. I didn't answer.

What he did next took me by surprise. He put his hands on my head, which of course he couldn't see, and brought them down to the sides of my stomach. Then, he started tickling me.

I let out a surprised shriek and jerked off my blanket. I did the normal thing someone would do when they are being tickled. I started laughing and trying to get him to stop at the same time. I also may or may not have kicked him a couple times.

Finally, he said with a laugh, "Had enough? Ready to go have some breakfast?"

"Y-yeah— haha!" I said in between laughs.

Will stopped tickling me and went to the door. "If you're not outside in five minutes, I'm coming in without knocking and I will personally carry you to breakfast."

 _ **~Time skip~**_

Since I had missed my sword practice yesterday I went to the arena to practice. When I was about halfway there Will came up to me and said, "Have you packed yet?"

I just looked at him like he was crazy. Then again, maybe he was. "Um... no. Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?' We're leaving tomorrow, _we need to pack!_ " He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I have _all day_ , can't I just pack later?" I asked with a bit of a whine in my voice.

"No, you need to pack now." He said with a determined look on his face.

"Fine. On one condition."

"Alright, what is it?"

"After we pack, you have to be my sparring partner." I said with a smirk.

Will's face paled to the colour of paper. Not literally, I mean figuratively. He managed to choke out a weak, "Okay." He isn't very good at sword fighting. I'm not even sure he can lift a sword or that he's ever even _touched_ a sword.

"Great. Wait, did you pack yet?" I asked him. The thought of him packing had just entered my mind.

"Yeah, I packed this morning. Before I went to your cabin." He said.

"Wait, then how early did you wake up?"

"I'm a son of Apollo, I pretty much rise with the sun." He said calmly.

"OH, MY GODS!" I said. "HOW ARE YOU NOT TIRED?"

"I honestly have no idea," he said. Also calmly. "Either way, now I get to help you pack," he said when we got to my cabin.

"How long are we going to be there?" I asked.

"It's a school, so probably until summer starts." He said with a shrug.

" _What?_ That's almost a full year!" I said— er— yelled.

"I think it'll be cool. It's a school for magic, who knows what they'll be able to do," he said enthusiastically.

"I guess."

When we got inside my cabin we started packing my weapons and clothes, (which mostly consisted of black skull shirts, and black ripped skinny jeans. Although there was the occasional non-ripped black skinny jeans and just plain black shirts.)

After a lot of packing, and joking around, we finally finished. I looked at Will and he said, "Woosh, that took longer than I thought."

"Yeah, It did." Then I got a smug look on my face and said, "Now you have to spar with me." All he did was groan. "Aw come on, it's not _that_ bad. You'll live. Probably."

When I said that he looked at me and his face read 'Really, Nico? Honestly?'His face was _so_ sarcastic.

I ignored his face, mine stayed smug. "Come on, let's go." I said excitedly.

When we got to the arena I took out my Stygian Iron sword. Will had to go get his own (obviously not made of Stygian Iron, it was Celestial Bronze) because he didn't have one. All he had was a bow and arrow, you know, being a son of Apollo, but that wasn't going to help him in a fight against a sword and at a close distance.

I took my starting position. Will mimicked me, only he wasn't used to holding a sword so it looked a little awkward in his hand.

I looked at him and said, "You ready?" I didn't want to knock him down without him being ready. I also didn't want him to have that excuse.

"Yeah," he said, I think he sounded a little nervous, to be honest.

I started with a slash from left to right. Or, at least, I attempted it, he managed to block it, don't ask me how. I twisted my hand and made my sword swivel over his blade and I slapped his wrist with the flat part of my sword. That got him to let go of the hilt and his sword flew about halfway across the arena.

I held my sword at his neck and raised an eyebrow. I said with a smirk, "You suck at this, don't you? That took about two seconds, what kind of sparring practice is this?"

He retorted by saying, "Oh shut up, it's not like you're amazing at archery. I just don't have experience."

"You aren't that good at archery either though, and you _do_ have experience," I reminded him.

He pouted. _Why does he have to look so adorable? It's killing me. Hang on, did I just say— I mean think that? Since when is Will adorable?_

I mentally slap myself. I guess my confusion at my own strange thoughts showed on my face because Will said, "Are you okay?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered hastily. "Let's continue. I want to kick your butt at least five more times."

"Hey!" He said indignantly.

After about an hour, we decided to stop because Will didn't want to lose any more dignity. He was already down to about 5%. We went to dinner, because apparently we were packing all through lunch.

Chiron decided to let Jason, Percy, and I sit at the same table because there was only one of us at each table.

"So, how many times did you knock Will down?" Percy asked with amusement in his voice.

"Too many to count," I said with a laugh. "Wait, How did you know I was practicing with Will?" I asked.

"Well, we heard your voice, and then we heard his voice, and then we heard you two laughing very loudly. So, we decided to watch from afar." Jason said with a shrug.

"Will's slip ups _are_ hilarious." I admitted. "You have no idea how many time he fell on his butt," I say with a laugh.

The rest of dinner was spent laughing and talking. Same with the campfire. _Why do I have to leave tomorrow? I'm going to miss my friends._

 **A/N: So, how was that? I hope you liked it.**


	3. Dear Mr Di Angelo

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 3: Dear Mr. Di Angelo**

This time, Will didn't wake me up. This time it was the sunlight coming through my window. I guess I forgot to close it yesterday after Will woke me up. I scrunched up my face because the light was blinding me.

 _I hate sunlight. Except Will, he's cute. I mean cool. He's cool._ _Wait, did I just imply that Will was sunlight? Well, technically he does shine like the sun when he's happy. Like when he woke me up. I swear he was glowing._

I got up, knowing I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, and got ready. _And today I'm leaving for another country. That's great._

I went to breakfast and sat down in front of Jason and Percy.

"Morning Nico," said Jason. He looked and sounded _way_ too cheerful.

"How did you wake up without Will?" Percy asked.

"I forgot to close the blinds of my window," I said.

"That makes more sense than you just randomly waking up early," Jason mused.

"You're leaving today right?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I think we're leaving at some point after breakfast, actually."

"So, you're going to a school for wizards, that's got to be cool." Jason looked intrigued when he said this. "Wait, will you be able to Iris Message us?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure there's some way of communicating with you guys," I said. I was a little worried that we wouldn't be able to talk to them.

"Good, because I would like to know if my lil' bro is okay," Percy said. To which I simply rolled my eyes. "Also, I want to know how it's going with Will," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up!" I said. My face was heating up so I tried to hide behind my hair. _I hate them._

Then I hear an all too familiar voice behind me say, "Hey Nico, we're leaving in about one hour."

I turn around and look at Will, " _One hour_? That's _it_?"

 _How is that even possible. One hour to say goodbye to my friends? And then I probably have to shadow travel us there. That's great. Absolutely_ great _. Note the sarcasm._

"I know right, definitely not enough time," he said sounding just as disappointed as I felt.

"You have one hour? Let's make it an hour of goodbyes." I turned to look at Percy. _That didn't even make sense._

I guess Jason didn't understand either because he said, "Bro, what the heck did you just say?"

"I _said_ , let's just use this hour to say goodbye."

 _ **~le time skip~**_

So, after many goodbyes, one of which almost resulted in Hazel crying but then Frank came in and brought her a little farther away to comfort her, we were finally going to leave.

And then a voice interrupted us, "Wait!" I turned to look at Percy and Jason. They each grabbed one of Will's shoulders and said in a very threatening voice, "Take care of our lil' bro, or else..." I kind of just stood there facepalming.

"Okay, guys it's fine," I said to them. Then they tackled me in another hug. "Guys, I... can't... breath."

When they let me go, Percy walked away with a sad look on his face but Jason just stood there with a smirk and said, "Oh, no! Gravity is increasing on me!" He was leaning back towards me, like a trust fall with no warning.

"No! Jason!" I said. I put my hands on his back to keep him from falling on me. Of course it didn't work and we did end up on the floor. "Get of me you stupid ROMAN SASQUATCH!" Jason was heavy. Very, very heavy.

"Gravity says no," he said sounding cheerful. _Cheerful_. He's laying on top of me, how can he be cheerful, it hurts.

Finally, after a while of everyone laughing, Jason got off of me. "Seriously Nico, I'm going to miss you." He said.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." I said with a sad smile. "So, you ready?" I said, directing my question to Will.

He took a deep breath and said, "Yup."

"Okay, grab my hand," I said holding it out. When he grabbed it I said, "Make sure you're holding onto your suitcase, and don't let go of my hand." I could feel my face start to heat up from the feeling of his warm hand wrapped around my cold one.

Then, I willed the shadows to wrap around us and bring us to Charing Cross Road. I'm not even sure where that is, but that's where Hecate told me to shadow travel us to about an hour ago when she came to bless us. Oh, did I forget to mention that?

Yeah, before we started saying goodbye to everyone, she just popped up like 'Hey guys!' and blessed us with magic so we could use wands. I know, I'm confused too.

Anyway, when we got there we saw a a little shabby pub and inn called The Leaky Cauldron. I looked at Will and said, "Is that where we're going to stay?"

He looked to where I was pointing and said, "Yeah, I think so." We walked over to it.

When we got inside, we saw the barman standing behind the bar. He looked at us and said, "Would you like a room?"

Will answered, "Uh, yeah. Wait, we don't have money," he said looking at me with worry colouring his face.

"Are you two Will Solace and Nico di Angelo?" The man asked us.

"Yeah, that's us." I said after I got over my initial shock of him knowing who we were.

"Ah, don't worry. Dumbledore informed me you would be here. I already have a room for you," he said.

"Oh, okay." Will looked relieved. _Thank gods we can sleep here._

"Here's your key, oh and Dumbledore also left this for you." He said handing us the key and two letters.

I took them and said, "Thank you."

We walked up to where the rooms were and then a thought hit me. I stopped dead in my tracks, I could feel my face grow hot as I said, "Um, Will. He only gave us one key..." I trailed off waiting for him to understand.

At first he looked confused. Then what I meant hit him, and I knew because his face started turning red too. "I mean, there's probably two beds, right?" He said.

"Yeah. Yeah, there probably is." I reassured him.

When we got to our room we both let out a sigh of relief. _There's two beds._ It was a small room, and didn't look like it was in the best conditions, but it was a place to sleep for the next week.

 _I don't even know why we came a week early. Wait. It was probably because we need to get the school supplies. How do we know what to get though. Actually maybe that's what the letters are for._

"Should we open the letters?" I hear Will asking me.

"Yeah, probably." I say.

 _Dear Mr. Di Angelo._

 _I understand that you are not technically a wizard, but I would suggest that you use the textbooks that are needed for Hogwarts. You are currently fourteen, so you would be in your fourth year at Hogwarts. I have left you the textbooks you will need in your room at The Leaky Cauldron._

 _You are not required to attend any of the classes, but you will get bored so it is something to do. However, there are some things you will need to buy for yourself. You will need robes and a wand. I have left you enough wizarding money to buy these and something else if you wish._

 _You will need to go to King's Cross Station platform 9 3/4 on the day of September 1st. You will board the Hogwarts Express._

 _I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts with us._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

I looked up and met Will's gaze. All I could think to say was, "What did we get ourselves into..."

 **A/N: Hey, so how did you like that. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update my next chapter ASAP.**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 4: Diagon Alley**

When I woke up, the next morning, a feeling of confusion washed over me. It's that feeling when you wake up in a strange place and don't remember where you are or why. But then all the memories from the previous night come back to you in waves. Yeah that's basically what I felt when I woke up.

I looked over to Will's bed expecting to see him in it. He wasn't there. I assumed he was either in the washroom or downstairs having breakfast. Or already in the place where we have to go to get our school supplies. Wherever that is.

Then I heard the door that leads to the bathroom open. I look over and there he is. Just standing there with his hair still damp from what I think is a shower. When I register the fact that all he's wearing is shorts my brain pretty much stopped working.

I could feel my face grow hot in what I am sure is a blush so hard I could make a tomato jealous. And we all know tomatoes are _very_ red. _Must he torture me like this?_ I want to look away, I want to hide my blush behind my hair as I always do, or just hide under my covers. But I can't move, I can't seem to stop staring.

Will's teasing voice is the thing that finally breaks me out of my trance. "Are you checking me out?" He doesn't even look the slightest bit embarrassed.

I looked up to meet his eyes and he was smirking. _Smirking._ I think I blushed even harder, but I don't see how that's possible. Finally I managed to choke out a weak, "Shut up," of course I stuttered so it sounded like a remix. I was finally able to look away, so I looked down at my hands, which were in my lap as I was sitting on my bed with my legs crossed.

His laughter filled my ears. _Don't laugh at me._ He walked over to his bed and pulled his shirt on over his head. For a second, I felt disappointed. I'm not sure why, but I missed shirtless Will. _What is going on?_

Then Will suggested, "So, I think we should get breakfast first, and then we should go get our robes and wands." I had to agree because I was pretty hungry, and I wanted to check out some places here.

 _ **~le time skip~**_

After we had a good breakfast, we walked over to the barman, who's name we learned was Tom, and asked him if he knew where we could get the supplies for Hogwarts. You know, like wands and stuff.

He chuckled and said, "Come with me." Of course we followed him, but not before Will and I shared a look of confusion. Tom brought us to a brick wall. That's right, you heard me. A brick wall.

I leaned over to Will and whispered, " Why are we standing in front of a brick wall?" Of course because he was so tall I had to go on my toes. _Why are you so DAM tall?_ **(A/N: Sorry, I had to put that in)**

Will turned to me and whispered, "I don't know." I had gone back to putting my weight on my whole foot, so he had to lean down. When he did that, his warm breath hit my neck, which made me shiver. _Why are you doing this to me?_

While me and Will were whispering to each other, Tom had been rummaging in his cloak (Yeah, all the wizards here wore cloaks) and he finally took out his wand. He started tapping on specific bricks, kind of like a code.

At first I was confused, I didn't understand what he was doing. But then the bricks started moving and forming a kind of doorway (without the door though.) I looked over at Will, and we both had the same expression on our face, we were both in awe of what we saw before us.

I couldn't describe it if I wanted to, but I'll try. There were shops lining the sides of the road where hundreds of wizards, all dressed in oddly interesting clothes, were walking. And at the end, there was a giant building that said _Gringotts Bank_. **(A/N: Is that even how you spell it?)**

I heard Will thank the barman for bringing us here, and then we both walked through the newly formed doorway without the door.

I turned to ask Will if he knew where we could get our wands, but before I could say a single word I crashed into him. I heard someone behind me apologize, I think they accidentally pushed me when they were walking. Because he's so tall my face basically just slammed into his chest and it hurt my nose. I hadn't realized his chest was so _hard_.

"You okay?" I heard Will's voice ask.

I looked up and said, "Yeah." It was only when our eyes met that I realized how close we were standing. Our noses were almost touching, and I could smell some kind of tea on his breath. I took a step back and looked at the floor as I felt my cheeks turn pink. I cleared my throats before asking, "Do you know where we could get our wands?"

"Umm, yeah." He cleared his throat before continuing, "my letter said there was a place called _Ollivander's_."

I looked up and said, "How come my letter didn't say anything about where we could get them?" I guess it kind of sounded like I was whining because Will didn't answer. All he did was chuckle, which made me pout.

"Come on, Nico. Let's go." Will grabbed my hand, which made my heartbeat quicken to about ten times the speed, and pulled me along.

After a few minutes of looking for a place called Ollivander's, we finally decided to ask someone. We asked a redheaded woman who was a little plump, and she pointed to a shop that we had _definitely_ passed a few times.

We thanked her and when we were walking back to the shop I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "So, if you knew where you were going, why did we pass the shop a few hundred times?"

"Oh, shut up," he said, while swatting at my arm, but I dodged.

All I did was laugh. When we got inside, we looked around in awe of all the shelves stocked with small boxes. Then a man popped up from behind the counter and asked, "What can I do for you?"

Our heads snapped towards him and Will said, "We both need a wand, and we heard we could get them here."

"You two seem a little old to be buying a wand for the first time, and I've never seen you before," he said with a look of suspicion.

"Umm... no. We just lost our wands on our way here from America. We need knew ones." _That was the best lie I have ever told_.

Mr. Ollivander still looked a bit suspicious, but because of our accent I guess he believed us. He walked towards a shelf and looked at the tags of the boxes. He pulled out two of them and handed them to us. "Try them," he said.

I took the one he handed to me and I looked at Will confused. It was just a plain black wand with a swirly design on the side. I flicked it and it made Will fall over. "Oops!" I said. I set it down on the counter gently and then went to help Will. "Are you okay?" I asked him as I pulled him up.

"Yeah, fine."

"I thought it would be that one, but I suppose not," was all Ollivander said. "Now, you try," he said pointing at Will.

He flicked it and, instead of something happening, like what I did, wind picked up and started swirling around him. I backed away from him because it was starting to freak me out, and then, just as suddenly as it started, the wind stopped.

"Ah, it appears that this is your wand," said Ollivander.

It was a yellow wand with a few small suns carved onto it.

"Um, cool, I guess..." said Will. He still looked a bit confused.

I turned to Ollivander and asked, "What about my wand?"

"Maybe you should try this one," he said as he handed me a new box.

I opened the box, and as soon as my fingers wrapped around the wand the same thing happened. The wind picked up and swirled around me making my hair fly around my head. When it stopped I looked at Ollivander and said, "I'm assuming this is my new wand?"

It was black and had a white skull on the bottom. _Wow, now people will know I'm a son of Hades._

"Yes," he said simply.

We thanked him and payed for our wands. We walked around for a bit and then we found a shop named _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. I looked at Will and said, "You think we can get the robes in there?"

"Yeah, I think we can," he said with a nod.

After a very long while of trying on different sizes of robes, we finally bought them. We were left with quite a bit of money, so Will and I just wandered around to see if we wanted anything. I found a shop called _Magical Menagerie_ where you could buy pets. We walked in to see what animals they had, and I saw a black cat walking around.

I walked towards it and, instead of running away from me, it came closer. I reached out and picked it up. It's eyes were green, the exact same shade of the hat Bianca always wore, and it's fur was the same colour of her hair. I decided then and there that this cat was mine.

I walked over to the counter and paid for the cat. I brought it over to Will and he looked at it with a raised brow and said, "I didn't know you liked cats, what are you going to name it?"

"I'm going to name it Bianca. It reminds me of my sister," I said looking down at my new cat with a smile.

 ** **A/N: I hope you liked that. I'll try to update soon.****


	5. King's Cross

**Disclaimer: I do not own Solangelo or any Harry Potter character**

 **Chapter 5: King's Cross**

It had been a week, and I was pretty much in love with Bianca, my new cat. But, now it was September 1st, so we had to go to Hogwarts. _Great. It's time to go to school._

After breakfast me and Will packed all of the school supplies into our suitcases and double checked to make sure we didn't leave anything. "You ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said.

I held my hand out to him, and he took it. Just like last time, my heartbeat sped up and my cheeks turned pink. I once again willed the shadows to encase us and bring us to _King's Cross Station_.

A few seconds later, we were there. Also, Will almost fell over, but he grabbed onto the wall for support. "Gods, I hate that," he said.

I chuckled and put my hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" I asked him. He looked a little nauseated, but I think he'd be okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a sec." he said, his voice a little shaky.

We started walking toward the stations and looked around for a platform 9 3/4, But all we saw was a nine and a ten. Then we saw a lady walking with six kids behind her and realized that the lady had been the redhead who helped us find Ollivander's.

We walked over to her and Will said, "Excuse me, do you think you could tell us how to get to platform 9 3/4?"

"Oh, you're the American boys I helped find Ollivander's, aren't you?" She asked. We nodded. "Of course, you simply need to run in between those two platforms."

 _What? Excuse me, you want us to run into a wall? Are you crazy?!_

I guess our faces gave away what we were thinking, because she said, "Oh, don't worry, Fred and George can show you how to do it."

She pointed to two redheaded twins, actually almost everyone was redhead except for two kids. One of the twins said, "Okay," and ran straight towards the wall, and instead of face planting into it, he ran right through.

"Woah!" I said, unable to hide my amazement. We watched as all the other kids went through and then it was just me and Will left. "Would you like to go first?"

"Nah, you can go," he said.

"Please, lady's first," I said with a smirk on my face while bowing to him.

He swatted at my arm, but I dodged. "Oh, shut up," he said, but he was smiling.

"You really like saying that, don't you?" I said smiling back at him.

"Yeah, so shut up." He said with the largest grin on his face.

I turned to look at the wall and said, "Well, at least I have a doctor with me if this doesn't work."

Will didn't say anything, so I ran at the wall. To my surprise, I passed through! A few seconds after I had gotten to platform 9 3/4, Will came crashing into me, causing me to fall over, him on top of me. I looked into his eyes and felt my face redden at our close proximity. His face was also a bit pink.

"Um, are you okay?" Will said, as he got off of me. I didn't trust my voice to be even when I spoke, so I just nodded. Will extended a hand to help me up, but because I was so light, when he pulled me up I crashed into him. Again, my nose hit his hard chest. _Why is his chest so_ hard _?_

I cleared my throat and said, "Sorry." I was pretty sure my face was beet red.

"It's fine," he said. Neither of us would meet each other's eyes.

Then we heard the train whistle, and we decided to get on board. There were many people on the train, all of which were kids between the ages of eleven and seventeen.

We walked around for a bit trying to find an empty compartment. Finally, we found one, only it had another three people in it. _Great, the compartment with the least amount of people still has three._

We knocked on the door and then slid it open. Will asked, "Do you think we could sit in here? There's nowhere else to go."

"Sure," said the redheaded boy. "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley, this is Hermione Granger, and that's Harry Potter."

 **A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but I think it's good enough. I hope you liked it. I'll update ASAP.**


	6. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 6: The Hogwarts Express**

 _ **Previously**_ :   
"Sure," said the redheaded boy. "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley, this is Hermione Granger, and that's Harry Potter."

 _ **Now:**_  
"Cool, I'm Will Solace, and this is Nico di Angelo," I heard Will's voice say on my right.

"You do know who he is, right?" Said the girl, Hermione.

"Are we supposed to?" I asked unsure.

"I mean, he _is_ the only person to ever survive the killi—"

"Shut up, Ron," said Harry, cutting off the redhead. "It doesn't matter if they don't know who I am." He looked a little embarrassed at his friends talking like that about him.

"Do you honestly not know who he is? You've _never_ heard of him?" Asked Hermione.

I shrugged, "Nope. I mean, we _are_ from America, so maybe word doesn't get to us." _Gods, I hope that convinces them._

"Oh yeah, the accent." Said Ron.

"I didn't know there was a school in America, what's it called?" Hermione asked looking interested.

"It's called... um," said Will trying to figure out a name. Chiron didn't tell us if there was one in America, or give us a name we could use. "It's called Chiron's School for Wizards."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow hoping my face told him what I was thinking. _Chiron's School for Wizards? Really?_

I think he understood because he shrugged. It kind of looked like he said _I don't know, it was the first thing I thought of._

Lucky for us, they bought it. We sat down, the three of them on one side, Will and I on the other. They asked us about _Chiron's School for Wizards_ and we asked them about Hogwarts.

"Hey, do any of you know why we had to buy dress robes?" Asked Ron abruptly.

"Wait, we had to buy dress robes?" Asked Will. "It didn't say that in the letter," he said looking at me.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "What do you mean 'it didn't say that in the letter'?" She asked us. "It was in all of ours."

"I don't know, it didn't mention anything about dress robes," I said with a shrug. _And thank gods for that because there is_ no way _I would like the reason._ I thought.

"Maybe it's just for fourth years," said Ron with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I am in my fourth year," I said with a small glare forming on my face.

"Oh, sorry."

The sound of Will's melodic laugh pierced my ears. "I mean, it does look like you're ten years old," he said with a laugh.

I turned my glare towards him, but he seemed to be the only person on the planet who didn't cower away. He just smirked back at me.

"So, why did you guys come here?" Asked Harry.

Will and I looked at each other and then back at them and I said, "Our parents moved here. So we uh, had to come with them..." I trailed off uncertain of what to say next.

"Both of your parents?" Hermione asked with a brow raised. "That's an awfully big coincidence."

"Our parents have been friends since we were little," said Will quickly. "Specifically our fathers. They've been close since before we were born."

"Yeah, So they decided to move both of our families here to stay together." I said backing him up.

Ron shrugged and said, "All right." After that they let the matter go, but it still looked like they were thinking about it.

We continued talking, but finally we got to Hogwarts. When we got off Harry, Ron, and Hermione started going one way but then we heard a deep voice say, "All first years and Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, come with me!"

We said goodbye to them and then went over to the voice. Turns out a giant man had called us over. We boarded some boats with some other kids, who I assumed were eleven although there was those occasional giant kids that grew too fast (unlike me.)

It was a long boat ride towards the castle in the distance, but it was good to have my best friend with me for company. Will and I talked a lot about what we'd miss from camp and all we might learn about magic. Also what might happen in this Triwizard Tournament.

When we finally got there, we were escorted inside where a tall woman introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. "When we step inside the great hall, you will wait for your name to be called out. When it is you will sit on the stool at the front, and I will place the sorting hat on your head. It will tell you what house you are going to be in. Your house is like your family. There is Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."

There were murmurs of excitement rippling throughout the students. Finally, Professor McGonagall said, "Come along," and she pushed the doors to the Great Hall open.

I just had enough time to think _Oh my gods, there's a lot of kids,_ before I was swept away with the crowd of students.

 **A/N: Was that good? I think that was good, even though it was a little short. I hope you liked it. I promise to update ASAP.**


	7. What Are You Doing Inside My Head?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 7: What Are You Doing Inside My Head**

When we walked into the Great Hall there was many kids sitting at four different tables. I looked up and gasped at what I saw. It didn't look like there was a ceiling, it looked like the night sky. Thousands of stars where scattered around the dark blue void.

I heard a faint "Woah," beside me and new that Will was looking up too. When we were all gathered inside he leaned down and said, "This place is awesome."

All I did was nod, because I couldn't trust myself to speak. His hot breath on my neck had made me shiver, (I wasn't even cold, so I don't understand how) and it gave me goosebumps. My face felt hot, so I think I was blushing. _Great_. I looked down to hide my blushing face.

All of the other first years were shivering from being out in the rain, but I was always cold. (When you touched me, not because I get cold.) And Will was a son of Apollo, he had a naturally high body temperature, he didn't look the slightest bit cold. **(A/N: Just go with it.)**

I looked up when I was sure my blush had receded, and saw that Professor McGonagall had placed a four-legged stool on the ground in front of all of us. She had placed an extremely old, dirty, patched wizard's hat on top of it. For a moment there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song:

 _A thousand years or more ago_  
 _When I was newly sewn,_  
 _There lived four wizards of renown,_  
 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_  
 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_  
 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_  
 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_  
 _They hatched a daring plan_  
 _To educate young sorcerers_  
 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_  
 _Formed their own house, for each_  
 _Did value different virtues_  
 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_  
 _Prized far beyond the rest;_  
 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_  
 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_  
 _Most worthy of admission;_  
 _And power-hungry Slytherin_  
 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_  
 _Their favourites from the throng,_  
 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_  
 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_  
 _He whipped me off his head_  
 _The founders put some brains in me_  
 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
 _I've never yet been wrong,_  
 _I'll have a look inside your mind_  
 _And tell where you belong!_

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished.

"I was not expecting that," I said to Will. "Not expecting that at all."

Professor McGonagall started unrolling a large scroll of paper. Or was it parchment? It was hard to tell from the distance.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she said to us. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table."

She started calling out names, and the students walked up, put the hat on, got sorted, and sat down at their House table. Eventually all of the first years were done, and Will and I were the last ones.

Professor McGonagall then said, "As you can see, we have two other students here, they are not in their first year, but they are transfer students from a wizarding school in the United States of America."

I looked at Will and whispered, "Did she _have_ to point us out?" All he did was snicker at my whining voice.

"Di Angelo, Nico," I heard her say.

So I walked up to the stool, put on the hat, which fell over my eyes, and waited to be sorted. What I didn't see coming, however, was a voice in my head that didn't belong to me.

 **(A/N: The Sorting Hat will be in** _ **italics**_ **, and Nico's thoughts will have these things** **at the 'beginning and end.' got it?)**

 _Why, hello there, Nico di Angelo._

'What the heck?!'

 _It's been a while since I've seen a demigod in Hogwarts._

'I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but... Never mind, I don't care if it sounds rude. What the heck are you doing in my head?!'

 _There's no need to be angry, Nico. All I'm going to do is sort you. You can't hide anything from me anyways. I see all._

'That doesn't even make sense, you don't have eyes. You are a _hat_!'

 _Right you are. But I_ can _see your memories._

'All of them?'

 _Oh, yes. All of them._

A memory, of when I tricked Percy into going to the underworld with me so I could hand him in to my father, was popped into my thoughts. It was as if I was reliving it, it looked just like it had when it happened.

 _You are loyal to your friends, I can see that, but Hufflepuff may not be the best House for you. You seem to have a dark past._

'How did you—'

 _As I said, I see all. I already know you are intelligent, but your lack of wizarding knowledge and the modern world and education will not benefit you for Ravenclaw._

'Gee, thanks. That makes me feel great.'

A memory of me asking Will what an iPhone was burst in colour through my brain.

 _As you can see, I need not explain._

'Hey, I'm from the 40s. It's not like we even had those things back then.'

 _Moving on. You have done many great things, but none were ever for self gain._

This memory was of when I almost died trying to get the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood.

 _That was actually very brave of you. I can show you many other of your memories of great bravery, but I think I know what House you should be in._

Next think I know, I hear a voice above my head yell, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I took off the hat and walked over numbly to said House table. I was still a little in shock at what had just happened. I sat down at the end of the table and looked at Will. I gave him a thumbs up and a weak smiled.

"Solace, Will."

Will walked over to the stool, put the hat on and sat down, and then there was silence. A minute passed, then another, and another. And after what seemed like an eternity for my ADHD self, (to be honest it might have just been one or two minutes) the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Will got up with a smile and walked over to the table I was at. He sat down next to me and said, "So, I guess we're in the same house."

"Yeah," I said with a sigh of relief. At least I would be spending the whole year with my best friend, Will Solace. "I guess we are."

 **A/N: Sorry that took so long. I'll try my best not to do that again.**


	8. Let's Eat

**Chapter 8; Let's Eat**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

As Professor McGonagall put away the hat and stool, a tall man with a long white beard (Professor Dumbledore) stood up and said, "I have only two words to say to you: _Tuck in_."

Loud cheers erupted all around the hall as me and Will sat there thinking _What the heck is_ that _supposed to mean?_

I watched as the empty plates on the table suddenly filled with food. "Woah," I said with amazement clear in my voice. "That's so cool!"

Will and I started eating anything and everything on the table. But I specifically grabbed an apple and took a big bite. I looked at Will with my mouth still full and said, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

He swatted at me (which I dodged) and said, "Oh, shut up." But he was smiling and chuckling.

Then I noticed a blur of white pass in front of us, through the table. It stopped when it got in front of us and was floating an inch or two above the table.

When Will saw it he fell back off the bench with a scream. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised and chuckled. I looked back at the person, or should I say ghost, and said, "Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo, and that chicken over there is Will Solace. Who are you?"

As soon as the ghost heard my name it turned white. Well, whit _er_. It bowed and said, "I am sorry I didn't recognize you, my king."

My eyes went wide and I said with panic, "Not here! I'm just Nico."

Will got back on the bench and looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "'My king?' What does that mean?" He asked me.

"I'm the Ghost King, remember?" I whispered to him.

"Oh, yeah." He said.

"Anyway, who are you?" I asked turning back to the ghost.

"I am Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor. Welcome to the family, my ki— Nico."

"Did you just say _nearly headless_?" Will asked.

Nick grabbed his head and pulled it off, but not completely. There was still a bit of his neck attached to his shoulders.

Will and I weren't fazed. We had been in two wars, that wasn't very bad compared to what we had seen. But the other first years looked horrified. Some even looked whiter than Nearly Headless Nick.

Then the food on the plates disappeared, and it was replaced with plates piled high with dessert. We ate just as much, maybe even more. It was probably the most delicious thing I'd ever eaten.

"Mmm, this is _so_ good," I heard Will's muffled voice say through a mouthful of food.

I nodded in agreement. If I had opened my mouth the food would've spewed out like an erupting volcano.

Eventually, when the plates were suddenly left clean with no sign that there was ever food on them, Dumbledore got up and all of the chatter in the hall stopped.

"So!" He said. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

I looked over at Will and whispered, "What the heck even _are_ those things?" He just shrugged in response.

"As ever," Dumbledore continued, "I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

The hall was filled with groans of protest all while Will turned to me and asked, "What the heck is Quidditch?" This time, I was the one that shrugged in response.

Dumbledore didn't seem to notice all of the protests, or he just didn't care, but he said, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers time and energy — but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts —"

Dumbledore didn't finish what he was saying, because a loud rumble of thunder cut him off. Then the doors were banged open, (which may or may not have made me jump.)

A man stood in the doorway of the Great Hall, leaning on a long staff, and wearing a black traveling cloak. All heads turned towards the mysterious man.

There was a loud _clunk_ when he took every other step. He reached the end of the top table, and then turned and started walking towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling.

I could hear many gasps, but, to be honest, I'd seen worse. Not in a human, though, just extremely ugly monsters. The man's whole face was covered in scars, and he was missing a piece of his nose. But his eyes, they were the things that made you back away in fear.

One eye was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving _way_ too much, to be a normal eye. It wasn't even blinking, then it looked all the way back towards the man's brain, and all I could see was white.

When the man got to Dumbledore, they shook hands, talked for a few seconds, and then Dumbledore directed the man to a seat at the table where all the teachers were. I have no idea what they were talking about because they were whispering, and it's not like I was right next to them.

The man sat down and began eating, his normal eye looking at the food in his plate, as the other was looking around frantically.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore. "Professor Moody."

Silence.

 _Huh, I was expecting some applause but, you know, whatever. I wonder if 'Moody' is actually his name, or if it's just a nickname. Because he_ does _look pretty moody._

Moody didn't seem fazed by the horrible welcome. He ignored the jug of something, I don't actually know what it was, and pulled out a flask. When he brought the flask to his mouth to drink his cloak lifted off the ground a few inches. Below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot. _That would explain the clunk I heard when he walked_.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held in over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

I heard a voice somewhere down the table say, "You're JOKING!"

Almost everyone laughed at this, and Dumbledore chuckled before saying, "I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar..."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er — but maybe this is not the time... no..." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament... well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young wizards and witches of different nationalities — until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

There was a series of "Death tolls?!" heard around the Great Hall, because why in Hades would they restart the tournament if people have died in it.

Will and I looked over at each other, and he said, "And they are restarting it _why_?"

I raised my arm in defence, "Don't look at me, I'm new to this."

He simply rolled his eyes.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, "Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will gong himself or herself in mortal danger. The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" I heard someone say. "It'll be me!" I heard somewhere else. "I'm going to win!" Multiple students were clearly eager to compete for the cup.

I looked at Will and asked, "Would you do it if we weren't sent here on a quest?"

"No! I don't want glory, I'm already looked at like a hero for saving Annabeth and then delivering a baby. All I was doing was my job! What about you?" He said.

"Me? Nah, I hate having too many people looking at me. I prefer to be a nobody." I said.

"Dude, you are not a nobody," he said while he put his arm around my shoulders. "You saves the camp!"

My face started to heat up. _Will obviously just put his arm around me in a friendly way, he couldn't possibly like me. Why am I even wondering about this anyway, it's not like I like him._

For some reason, I snuggled closer to him. I have no idea why, but his warmth made me feel safe. I liked it.

My close proximity with Will made me miss the rest of Dumbledore's speech, so all I heard was, "And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

I heard multiple sounds of protest throughout The Great Hall.

Will turned to me and he said, "Well, at least they have an age restriction."

"They do? That's good." I said.

"Yeah, weren't you listening?"

"I may or may not have zoned out," I said sheepishly.

He rolled his eyes, "Honestly Nico, you're lucky you're cute."

 _What._

"W-what?" I said with a stutter and a burning face.

"What?" He responded. Then he seemed to realize what he said and his face changed to the colour of our house's crest. "I mean, in a totally platonic way, like how a puppy is cute, you know?" He said with a stutter on basically every word.

"Y-yeah, o-of course," I said. _Why must I stutter?_

We got up and walked out with all of the other students. We followed all of the other Gryffindors, to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She said, which nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"Balderdash," said one of the redheaded twins. "A prefect downstairs told me."

The portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall through which everyone climbed. A crackling fire warmed the circular common room, which was full of squashy arm chairs and tables.

We followed everyone to what we assumed were the stairs leading to the dorms, but before we got to the one where Harry and Ron were going to be in, we saw a door that said _Demigods_ in Ancient Greek.

I looked over at Will and said, "I assume that's where we're sleeping."

"Probably."

We said goodnight to them and walked in. We found two beds, and our suitcases already inside.

I walked over to the one on the right and said, "I CALL THIS ONE!"

Will just chuckled and said, "Alright, Mr. five-year-old."

We changed into our pyjamas and climbed into bed.

All I could do was look at the ceiling, Bianca laying asleep on my stomach, and wonder what was going to happen tomorrow. Then the thought of what Will had said earlier came to mind, 'Honestly Nico, you're lucky you're cute.'

 _Could he possibly like me in that way? No, definitely not. And if he did, it's not like I like him..._

 _... right...?_

 **A/N: I am SOOOO sorry this chapter took so long. I've just been having a crazy few weeks with softball, so I'm just really tired.**

 **But on the bright side, I GOT BRONZE IN THE PROVINCIALS! You guys probably don't care, but that's just really important to me.**

 **I promise to update as soon as I can.**


	9. Are You Kidding Me, School?

**Chapter 9: Are You Kidding Me, School?!**

 **A/N: Okay, so I know I said I would update ASAP, but I was on vacation and I had no wifi. Also I had writer's block.**

 **Heh, I hope this makes up for it.**

The next day, I woke up and got ready for our first day at Hogwarts. I had to wear robes, _great_. Will and I followed some kids to breakfast because this place was _huge_ , we were going to get lost.

When we got there we got our schedules for our classes. _Oh my gods, we have school?! We have to work?!_

 _Never mind, McGonagall literally just whispered to us that we didn't_ have _to go, but it would look suspicious if we were never seen in class._

I turned to Will as we ate breakfast and asked, "So, I assume, because your fifteen **(A/N: Just roll with it)** we have different schedules. Do you think we're allowed to go to the same classes, or do we have to stay with our age group?" He was literally the only person I trusted at this school, I did _not_ want to leave his side.

"Aw, you really love me, don't you?" He said with a smirk. "Want to spend all day with the most amazing person here."

"Yes— I mean no— I mean— agh!" I stuttered out. I was obviously blushing hard, judging by the amount of heat I felt in my face. I put my head in my hands in an attempt to hide it, but I highly doubt it worked.

I heard Will laugh.

"Shut up," I said through my fingers.

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Exactly, now shut up!"

"Make me." I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I hate you."

"Love you too"

"The feeling's mutual." As soon as I said that, I froze. _Did I really just say that? No way, I did not just say that._

"Wait, what?" He said confused.

"Nothing." _I really hope he actually didn't hear that._ If it was possible, I think I blushed even more. "Anyways, what's your first class?"

"Potions," he said, looking at his schedule.

"We get to make potions?" I asked excitedly. "That might be fun."

"Alright, let's go," he said. **( A/N: they have no idea what horrors are waiting for them)**

We got lost.

It's not our fault the staircases move on their own. We ended up getting to class ten minutes late. I guess we weren't going to make a good first impression.

The teacher looked at us and said, "It appears that our new students decided to join us."

"Sorry, we got lost," said Will.

"Professor," he said with a monotone voice.

"What?" I said. _That literally made no sense._

"You will address me as Sir or Professor," he said. _That's it, I don't like him._

"Right, Sorry... Professor" Will said.

"Take a seat and grab a textbook," said Mr. Greasy-Hair-And-Big-Nose. **(A/N: you know who it is)** "By the way, I am Professor Snape, you Potions Teacher."

 _Yes, we gathered that seeing as you are the only adult in the_ potions _classroom._

Will and I went over to a cupboard at the back of the classroom and grabbed the only good textbook, the other was clearly used and was coming apart. We just agreed we'd share.

We went to an empty table and sat down.

I heard Snape's voice at the front of the room say, "Turn to page 394." **(A/N: you know what I'm talking 'bout)**

Will leaned into my ear and said in a voice that screamed sarcasm, "He sounds happy." I snickered at that.

"Who can tell me what Amortentia is and what it does?" Snape said with his emotionless voice while pointing at a potion on a table at the front of the class.

I looked down at the textbook and saw that it was open to a page that said AMORTENTIA on the top. I started reading as quickly as I could, but, when I got to the second sentence, some kid started explaining what it was.

"Amortentia's the most powerful love potion known to wizard-kind," he said. Don't ask me who it was, it was just some random dude's voice.

"Is it just me or does it smell like pomegranate shampoo?" Will whispered to me.

"Really? I can't smell it because _someone_ decided to take a shower in cologne this morning," I said, looking at Will with a look that I hoped said, _It was you_.

"Can anyone tell me what else it does?" Professor Snape asked.

"Nope, never mind. It wasn't the potion that smelled like pomegranate shampoo, that was you! Why do you even use it? Can't you us an unscented shampoo like every other normal guy?" Will whisper yelled. "And by the way, I ran out of cologne two days ago!"

"Yeah well, I used _your_ shampoo this morning because I didn't feel like grabbing mine from the _bottom of my suitcase!_ " I said back.

"Wait what?"

We both looked at the cauldron filled with the pinkish liquid of Amortentia. Then we heard Snape say, "Well, since no one knows, I'll tell you. It smells differently to everyone, depending on what appeals to them." **(A/N: does anyone else think Snape smells lilies? Or is that just me?)**

My head snapped up at that and I felt my face pale. _I'm sorry, what?_

Then Snape looked directly at Will and I and said, "And by the way, we all heard that." I could've sworn I saw a smirk on his face and his voice was laced with amusement.

My face heated up way more than I'd like to admit, but hey, anyone would blush in this situation. My head snapped towards Will and then back away when we made eye contact.

"I— I just really like the smell of your shampoo," said Will with a stutter.

"And, I— uh— like the smell of your cologne. It doesn't mean anything..." _Right?_

"No, no— its doesn't mean anything," he said.

We spent the rest of the class in silence, the other students glancing at us every now and then. Sadly, my blush never receded, but I couldn't help but wonder:

Could Will possibly like me back?


	10. I Hate You Malfoy

**Chapter 10: I Hate You, Malfoy**

A loud bell rang throughout the school so I assumed that was to signal the end of class. Will and I hurried out of class before anyone could stop us and make fun of us. Of course I could beat them to a pulp, but Will had a strict no-violence policy he talked to me about before we got here. He knew they wouldn't know how to fight back.

"Okay, so what's next on your schedule?" Will asked.

I took out my schedule and said, "Care of Magical Creatures..."

"So, we're going to look at 'Magical Creatures'," he said. "Why does that sound like monsters that are going to try to kill us?"

"I hope I don't have to take out my sword, it took me twenty minutes to figure out how to hide it under my cloak," I said, which earned me a laugh from Will.

We started walking down to where it said we were supposed to go. It was outside at Hagrid's Hutt. I have no idea where that is. Eventually we found our way outside, Hagrid's Hutt wasn't too far, so we just walked over there.

It was a small wooden cabin at the edge of what I assumed could only be the so called Forbidden Forrest. The giant man, who had brought us on the boats to Hogwarts yesterday, stood outside it. I'm guessing that would be Hagrid.

There were several open wooden crates on the ground at his feet, and a dog, which he was holding by the collar, was trying to see what was inside them. As Will and I got closer, we heard an odd rattling noise punctuated by what sounded like minor explosions.

We got here at the same time as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We greeted each other and then turned to Hagrid.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said, grinning at us. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this— Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

 _What?_

"Come again?" said Ron, voicing my thoughts.

Hagrid pointes down at the crates. Some girl said, "Eurgh!" and jumped back.

 _That just about sums it up._ They looked like deformed shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. They smelled like rotting fish, which doesn't smell pleasant, and every now and then sparks would fly out of the end of the skrewt, and with a small _phut_ , it would be propelled forward several inches.

"What the Hades?" I whispered to Will.

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

 _I like this teacher, he's a lot nicer than the other one._

"And why would we _want_ to raise them?" said a cold voice.

I guess the Slytherins had arrived. I turned to look at the speaker and found a very pale boy with hair so-blond-it-was-almost-white. I decided I didn't like him.

"Who's that?" I asked Ron.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said with a disgusted look on his face. "He's a bloody git, so just ignore him."

"I mean, what do they _do_?" asked Malfoy. "What is he _point_ of them?"

Hagrid didn't look like he had a response, he ended up saying, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things— I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer— I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake— just try 'em out with a bit of each."

 _This is going to be a long class._

 **~le time skip coz I feel like it~**

I was right, Care of Magical Creatures was a weird and long class, but the things we were feeding (I forgot the names) were kind of cool. We went to The Great Hall for some food, which tasted amazing.

Will and I talked, obviously avoiding the topic of this morning at Potions. Eventually Malfoy walked over to us and yelled, loud enough for pretty much everyone within a kilometre **(A/N: I'm Canadian)** to hear, "Go back where you came from, you American fags!" **(A/N: I'm so sorry, :( that hurt sooo much** **)**

A lot of people laughed or shouted in agreement, but most of them just kind of looked confused or ignored it. _I guess word travels fast._

"Shut up, you idiot," said Will. "And don't call us that."

Malfoy just sneered. "Why not? It's what you are, and you're disgusting."

Will wrapped a protective arm around my shoulder, probably to hold me back from breaking his face with my fist.

"Shut up," I said through clenched teeth. I was getting mad, who was he to say those things.

"Make me, fag," he said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"That's it!" I jumped at him, ready to punch him square in the nose, and brake it. Will was too fast though. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me back. At some point we had stood up, so he had a stronger grip on me. The fact that he was taller and stronger wasn't helping either.

I struggled against him, but then he whispered, "Calm down, death boy, calm down. It's fine, just don't listen. He can't do anything to us, anyway. And even if he tried to hurt you, I'd personally land him a two year visit in the hospital wing. In a full body cast."

I guess the sound of Will's voice in my ear calmed me down a bit, just enough to stop struggling against him, but I was still fuming. I still wanted to punch him into the next century, but Will's arms around me, and his soft voice whispering calming words in my ear, just felt right somehow. It felt like I belonged there.

Malfoy's face clearly showed he was afraid of me, but he tried to play it off as if nothing was wrong. Didn't really work though. He walked off pretty quickly, probably trying to get as far away from me as he could before Will released me and I went after him.

I slumped back onto Will's chest and said, "We need to talk."

I heard him sigh. "Yeah, okay."

 **A/N: So How was that? I think it was good, except for the fa— *chokes on word* never mind, you know what I'm talking about.**


	11. Mad-Eye Moody

**Chapter 11: Mad-Eye Moody**

Will and I decided we'd talk later, because we had a class to get to.

Divination.

 _I have no idea what we'll do in there._

 **~time skip, brought to you by Malfoy The Ferret~**

"That was horrible," I said to Will. "And she left us homework! On the first day!"

"I know, right? Can we just never go back in there again?" said Will with an exasperated voice.

"Miserable old bat," said Ron bitterly as we joined the crowds descending the staircase back to the Great Hall and dinner. "All that homework'll take all weekend, that will..."

"Lots of homework?" said Hermione brightly, catching up to us. "Professor Vector didn't give _us_ any at all!"

"Well, bully for Professor Vector," said Ron moodily.

When we reached the entrance hall, which was packed with people queuing for dinner. We had just joined the line, when a loud voice rang out behind us.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" _Malfoy._ Gods I hated that voice.

We turned around. Malfoy, and two other boys, Harry told us they were Crabb and Goyle, were standing there, they all looked happy about something.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!

 **FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, _writes Rita Skeeter, Special Corespondent._ Recently under fire foot it's poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

Malfoy looked up. "Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he said.

By now, everyone in the entrance hall was listening. Malfoy straighten the paper with a flourish and read on:

Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with..."

I zoned out. I didn't hear what Malfoy was saying because I started thinking about what I would say to Will. We agreed we needed to talk, so how the Hades was I going to start the conversation? _Why is this so hard?_

I zoned back in when Malfoy said, "And there's a picture, Weasley!" He flipped the paper over and held it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house— if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him. I was getting mad too. First he made fun of Will and I, now he's do it to Ron? Who the Hades _is_ this kid?

"Get stuffed, Malfoy" said Harry. "C'mon Ron..."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

Again, I almost pounced on him. I don't know Ron's mother, and I literally just met the three of them yesterday, but no one, and I mean _no one_ makes fun of my friends. Will grabbed my arm, holding me back.

"You know _your_ mother, Malfoy?" said Harry— he and Hermione had grabbed onto the back of Ron's robes to keep him from launching himself at Malfoy, like Will was doing to me— "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry.

"Or I'll come and brake your nose!" I shouted. I wanted to say something so he knew that if he ever bothered them, I would very well hurt him.

The five of us turned away from him, when we heard a _BANG_ from behind us. Something white hot shot between my face and Harry's. I whirled around, reaching for my sword, hidden under my robe, but Will's voice stopped me, " _Nico, no!_ "

That of course happened in about two seconds, demigods have faster reflexes than normal human beings. Then I heard another _BANG_ and a voice rand through the entrance hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

I spun around and saw Professor Moody limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and was pointing at a pure white ferret, which had taken the place of Draco Malfoy.

Other than Moody, no one moved or said anything, except for Will who whispered a bewildered, "What the..."

Moody turned to look at Harry and I. "Did he get either of you?" he growled.

"No," said Harry simply.

"Missed," I said.

"LEAVE IT!" Moody yelled, which made me jump.

 _What?_

"Leave— what?" Harry said, confused.

"Not you— him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb at Crabb, who was frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. I guess Moody's fake eye could see through the back of his head. Not weird at all.

He started limping towards Crabb, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off down the hall.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again— it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack on the floor, and then bounced upwards once more.

Will and I probably should have done something, but I guess we were too satisfied seeing Malfoy bounce up and down as a ferret.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back is turned," growled Moody as the ferret was bouncing higher and higher. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."

The ferret was still bouncing.

"Never— do— that— again—" said Moody, saying each word as the ferret hit the floor and bounced back up.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice.

The lady who sorted us, Professor McGonagall, was coming down the staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret higher.

"What— what are you doing?" she said, her eyes following he bouncing ferret through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

 _I like him._

"Teach— Moody, _is that a student?_ " shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody.

 _I_ really _like him._

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.

"Moody, we _never_ use transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall weakly. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, "But I thought a good sharp shock—"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.

Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered "My father will hear about this."

"Oh yeah?" said Moody. "Well I know your father of old, boy... you tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son... you tell him that from me... Now, you'll Head I'd House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape... Come on, you..."

He grabbed Malfoy's arm and marched him off to where I assumed Snape would be.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand, which made all the books she had dropped lift up off the ground and into her arms, and then walked off.

"Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly to us as we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Why not?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Because I want to fix that into my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."

That made all of us laugh.

Will and I started having our own separate conversation, mostly just about what had just happened.

Abruptly Will asked, "Hey, when do we have him?"

I looked at my schedule and said, "Thursday. We don't have him until Thursday."

"Let's only use your schedule, i like Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

 **A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did...**  
 **Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret.**  
 **Definitely the best part of the whole book.**


	12. Prepare To Fangirl Like Crazy

**Chapter 12: Prepare To Fangirl Like Crazy Because... SOLANGELO, BRUH!**

When we got back to the common room, Will took my hand and dragged me over to our separate room. He turned around to look at me and said, "Like you said, we need to talk about what happened in Potions."

My heart started to speed up and I wouldn't be surprised if Will could hear it pounding against my rib cage. "Yeah, yeah we do."

Will cleared his throat awkwardly and then said, "Alright, so Snape said that the potion smells differently to everyone depending on what appeals to them. It doesn't mean you like me in that way, maybe it's just because we're friends, but I just have to tell you and get it off my chest." Will took a deep breath before continuing, "I like you, as more than friends. You don't have to say anything, I understand if you don't like me back, I mean, I'd like to still be friends but if you hate me I can't blame you bec—"

"I-I like you t-too," I said. _Dang it, do I_ have _to stutter? Now?_ My face was burning as I said it.

Will's head snapped up. He didn't say anything, but an impossibly wide grin spread across his face. He wrapped his arms around me in a bone crushing hug and said, "Why didn't you say that before?! That would have saved me countless sleepless nights wondering if you could ever think of me like that!"

"Will— you're— crushing me," I managed to choke out.

"Oh, sorry," he said releasing me right away.

"Haha, it's okay," I said with a laugh. "But it was the same with me, I lost a lot of sleep, and it was your fault. And you're the one who's always telling me I need to sleep more!"

"Oh shut up, it's not my fault neither of us knew how the other felt." Will's face then went serious and a little nervous, "So, will you go out with me?"

My face heated up as I said, "Yeah, you big idiot. Of course."

"Yes!" he yelled as he threw a fist in the air.

Then a thought hit me, "Where can we even go in this school?"

"Well, I'm not going to tell you what we're doing for our first date, now am I?" he said with a smirk on his face.

I pouted and crossed my arms at that. I probably looked like an annoying little kid. Then Will leaned down and kissed my cheek, and then he whispered in my ear, "Meet me tomorrow after lunch, while everyone is in classes. I'll be outside under a tree. And don't go to the hall for lunch."

Then he pulled away and walked out of the room to do who-knows-what. He just left me there, with a face so flustered I looked like a tomato. _Thanks Will._

 **~Time skip to the next day~**

The whole day I was exited about my date with Will. I couldn't concentrate during any of the classes I went to. At one point Professor Snape yelled, "Di Angelo! Stop staring at Solace!" That of course got a few laughs and I ended up burying my face in my hands to hide my blush.

Will chuckled and grabbed my hand from under the table, which did not help my blush. My face was red for the rest of the class.

By the time lunch came I was in our dorm room digging through my suitcase looking for something decent I could wear. I was also wondering what Will was doing, but mostly what I would wear.

Eventually, I decided on a nicer pair of not-so-ripped black jeans, the white button down shirt and red and yellow tie we had to wear as uniform, and my new aviator jacket, (my other one was ripped up in the second giant war.) I decided to leave my sword behind.

When the bell rand, signalling that classes were going to start, I waited a bit before making my way outside. I had to be sure people wouldn't still be in the halls.

I only passed two people on my way out. Neither of them saw me because they were too interested in sucking each others faces off. I just kind of speed walked past them, trying as hard as I could not to look at them or make any noise.

When I got outside I found Will pretty easily. He did have extremely bright blond hair, and with the sun reflecting off of it like that, I was basically being left blind.

When I got closer I said, "Well, you took a very cliche idea of a first date." Of course I was smiling, though. He had laid out a blanket, and on top of it was a lot of food.

"Oh shut up, you love it," he said with a smile, walking over to me. He stopped about five centimetres away from me, **(A/N: Canadian and proud of it)** which left me looking up at him and him down at me.

He was wearing pretty much the same thing as me, except he wore normal, blue, non-skinny jeans, and no jacket.

My face heated up the slightest bit at our close proximity, but I didn't want to back down. He had a smirk on his face when he leaned down. He was so close I could feel his breath on my neck when he whispered in a deep voice, "You _do_ like it, don't you?"

I shivered, and it's not like it was cold. "Y-yeah," I stuttered out. _Dang it Will! Why do You do this to me?_ "I-it's great."

He threw his head back and laughed. "That was easier than I thought," he said.

"W-what?" I asked confused.

He put his hands on my waist and pulled me against him. He lowered his head and, just like he had before, whispered, "Making you all flustered, it's adorable."

By now I was blushing extremely hard. I put my head in my hands and buried it in his chest. "Sh-shut up," I said with a stutter.

He chuckled withdrew. He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the blanket. "Come on Death Boy, aren't you hungry?"

We talked throughout the whole time we were eating. Basically about nothing in particular, just talking about anything and everything. Even after we finished eating, we kept talking.

At one point he said, "Hey, check it out, Hermione taught me a spell." Will took out his wand and pointed it at an empty plate. "Accio," the plate flew at him and he caught it easily with his free hand.

"Woah!" I said. "That's so cool!"

Eventually, Will suggested we go back inside because it looked like it was going to start raining. We grabbed all of the empty plates and the blanket and brought them inside. Will and I dropped them off at the kitchen and thanked the little elves.

As we walked back to the Gryffindor common room a thought occurred to me. "Hey Will," I said, "can we keep the whole thing about us dating a secret?"

"Sure, I was actually thinking the same thing," he said. "Wait, does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'd like that."

Will grabbed my hand, (which made me blush, but that's irrelevant) and we walked the rest of the way to the common room.

We let go of each other's hands as soon as we stepped through the portrait of the fat lady.

"Where were you two?" Asked Hermione as soon as she saw us. "I didn't see you at lunch or in class."

"We... uh... we got lost," said Will.

"Someone should really show you two around the school," she said with an exasperated sigh, then went back to reading her book.

"No, it's fine. We can look around next time we don't have classes," said Will with a shrug. "Anyways, we're kind of tired from walking around trying to get back here. So, we're going to our dorm. Bye"

We walked up the stairs and to our room. When we got inside we just went to our separate beds and sat on the edge and kept talking.

At some point Will randomly asked, "Hey Nico, why are you so short?" which earned him an expertly thrown pillow in the face.

"I'm not short!" I said.

"Yeah, you are! You're tiny!" Will said with a laugh, as he threw the pillow back at me.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" I yelled, jumping at him and hitting him in the face with my pillow.

"You're on!" he yelled and hit me with his.

 **~Meanwhile downstairs~**

Fred turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and said, "How much you want to bet—"

"They're up there snogging each other's faces off?" continued George.

"Really, guys?" said Ron exasperated that they were even thinking about people snogging.

"Although they would be an exceptionally cute couple," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Right?" Fred and George agreed.

"How much you want to bet the only reason they weren't at lunch or in class was because they were in a broom closet snogging each other's faces off?" said Harry, with a laugh.

 **~Back to Nico~**

After a while of the pillow fight, I hit Will square in the face with my pillow, and that made him trip over his own feet. Don't ask me how, he just did.

I pinned him down. "Ha! Gotcha! I win!" I said in triumph. "I, the Ghost King, Prince of Darkness, Master of Shadows, has beaten the great Will Solace, head counsellor of cabin seven, and best doctor Camp Half-Blood has ever seen!"

"Aww, you think I'm the best doctor in Camp Half-Blood? That's so sweet," he said.

I blushed at that. "Of course you are, you healed me when I basically almost faded!"

"Well, I didn't want the cutest guy I've ever seen to die on me, did I?"

"I'm not cute," I said with a pout.

Will flipped us over so that I was under him. "Yes, you are."

"Yeah well, at least I can lift a sword."

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me," I said with a smirk.

Then I felt a pressure on my mouth. It took me a second to process the fact that the pressure was Will's lips. My eyes fluttered shut and I kissed back. It was short and sweet, and I really enjoyed it.

When we pulled apart, Will's cheeks were pink, but I was pretty sure my whole face was beet red. I guess Will doesn't blush as much as I do.

He was grinning from ear to ear, and I'm pretty sure I was smiling to. Will stood up off of me and offered me a hand. I took it and let him pull me up. Again, I crashed into his chest, but he automatically wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my head. We just kind of stood there enjoying each other's presence.

"So, do you want to go on a second date?" I asked him.

 **A/N: So originally I was going to make Solangelo get together at the Yule Ball, but then I was like "No, that is too long of a wait, It must happen now."**


	13. The Unforgivable Curses

**Chapter 13: The Unforgivable Curses**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **A/N: I'm so so so so sorry I took a month to update, but school just started for me, so I basically have no time to do anything. I'm sorry.**

 **I just realized I say sorry a lot. I guess it's the Canadian in me.**

* * *

It's Thursday. One more day until the weekend. Can't wait.

Will and I were walking over to Moody's class. It was our first time with him, he was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. I absolutely suck at everything that has to do with me using my wand, so I don't know how that's going to go. I am probably the worst wizard to have ever existed. Then again, technically I'm not actually a wizard.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about something, I don't actually know what, I wasn't listening, and Will and I were discussing what DADA, (That's what Will likes to call Defence Against the Dark Arts) would be like.

"I think it'll be one of the most interesting classes so far, seeing as he's clearly a great teacher from what everyone was saying," Will said.

"Yeah, I will never forget when he turned Draco into a ferret. That was probably one of the best things that happened so far," I said.

"Wait," he said in mock hurt, (which just confused me) "You mean our date wasn't the best thing so far?"

I felt my cheeks burn, "I said _one_ of the best, _not_ the best."

Will chuckled. "Yeah, our date was great, but the kiss was better," he said with a smug smile.

My cheeks turned even redder, "Sh-shut up, Will."

"Haha, nope!"

"I hate you."

"You love me."

I just glared at him. No words needed to communicate with him.

He chuckled again.

We entered the classroom and sat down behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I took out my copy of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_ and waited. Since Will only had the books for the fifth years, we had to share mine, which resulted in our heads being a little too close when we were reading.

My face had only _just_ gone back to normal, when Will grabbed my hand from under the desk and started rubbing circles on the back of my hand. My cheeks burst into colour again. _Why, Will... why?_ He had been doing that in basically every single class we had, and every single time I blushed. My face seems to like being the colour of a tomato.

By the time Moody walked in, my face had returned to it's normal colour.

"You can put those away," he grumbled, walking over to his desk and taking a seat, "those books. You won't be needing them."

I looked over at Will confused. He shrugged as if to say, _Dude, don't look at me._

I put the book back in my bag, (with one hand, which is significantly difficult, because Will was still holding my other one.)

"Right then," he said after finishing with the attendance, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures— you've covered Bogarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

 _What the heck even_ are _those?_

"But you're behind— very behind— on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to one another. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark—"

"What, aren't you staying?" said Ron abruptly.

Moody's Magical eye spun around to stare at Ron. Ron seemed to tense up, but after a moment Moody smiled. _I'm s nice to know he can do that._ He didn't look the best when he smiled, but... he tried.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago... Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favour to Dumbledore... One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

He gave a harsh laugh, and then he clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So— straight to it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like, until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it 'till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what your up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you, isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Some girl jumped and blushed. I assumed that was _Miss Brown_. She was showing something to some other girl beside her. _I should probably learn names._ Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood and the back of his head. _I need one of those._

"So... do any of you know which curses are most punishable by wizard law?"

Several hands went up, including Ron and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, but his magical eye was still watching the girl.

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one... is it called the Imperius Curse or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody. "Your father _would_ know about that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble that one, the Imperius Curse."

Moody walked over to his desk and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Ron visibly recoiled in his seat. _I guess he doesn't like spiders._

Moody reaches into the jar and took out a spider. He held it in the palm of his hand so we could all se it. Then he pointed his wand at it and said, " _Imperio!_ "

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and vegan to swing backwards and forwards as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a backflip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. _This spider is awesome._ Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing, (yes, including me) — everyone but Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..."

Ron gave an involuntary shudder.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and we all jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back in the jar. "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" he said.

Hermione's hand flew up and so did another boy's, I think I heard someone call him Neville. He kind of looked surprised that he had raised his hand.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling over to look at Neville.

"There's one— the Cruciartus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice.

Moody's gaze on Neville was intense. "You're name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody didn't say anything else. Turning back to the class, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it on the desk, where it was motionless, apparently too scared to move.

The Cruciartus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. " _Engorgio!_ "

The spider swelled until it was bigger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backwards, as far away from Moody's desk as possible.

Moody raised his wand again, pointing it at the spider, and muttered, " _Crucio!_ "

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body. It rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. If it could talk, it would probably be screaming. Moody didn't remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently.

I wanted to get up and stop it, because the spider was clearly in pain and we got the idea of the curse, but Will held me back.

Then I heard Hermione yell, "Stop it!"

I turned to her, but she wasn't looking at the spider, she was looking at Neville. I then realised his hands were clenched on the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, and his eyes wide and horrified.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued twitching.

" _Reducio_ ," Moody muttered, and the spider shank to it's original size. He put it back in the jar.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciartus Curse... That one was very popular once too... Right... anyone know any others?"

 _What is up with these wizards? Who invented these horrible spells?_

"Yes?" said Moody, and I realised Hermione had raised her hand.

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," she whispered.

Everyone kind of looked at her warily, and to be honest I felt something weird when she said the spell. Something dark.

"Ah," said Moody, another smile twisted his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. _Avada Kedavra_... the Killing Curse."

 _Ah, that would be why I felt something._

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it on the desk. It scuttled frantically across the surface.

Moody raised his wand, and I felt an aura of death suddenly consume the spider. Will grabbed my arm and held me down, I guess I'd started getting up.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air— instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Ron had thrown himself backwards almost falling off his seat as the spider skidded towards him. I instantly felt the spider die, which is weird since I didn't know I could feel spiders die. Will gasped and squeezed my hand, and several students stifled cries.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor. "Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

I could see Harry's ears go red even from behind him. I guess that's why Hermione and Ron were so surprised when we said we'd never heard of him.

I zoned out of what Moody was saying because I was too busy trying to figure out the reason wizards invented these spells. Someone probably just decided to be like, _'Hey, I want to kill someone, better make a spell for that!'_

I was brought back to the present when Moody yelled, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" which made me jump.

"Now... those three curses— Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciartus— are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them against a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence to Askaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice _constant, never-ceasing vigilance._ Get out your quills... copy this down..."

We spent the rest of the time in class taking notes on the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang— but when Moody had dismissed us and we left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth.

Will and I were talking about the curses and Moody as a teacher. I suddenly asked, "What's _Askaban_?"

He just shrugged and said, "I don't know, it sounded like it was a prison, though."

After dinner we walked back to the Gryffindor Tower and didn't even bother going to the torture that was Divination. We just went up to our separate room and talked about the day.

I mean, it had been an interesting day.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry about not updating sooner. I hope the long chapter made up for it. I'll try updating as soon as I can (although that may or may not be in another month)**

 **I hope you liked the chapter.**


	14. Exploring Hogwarts

**Chapter 14: Exploring Hogwarts**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Will and I skipped a few classes we thought would be boring. * _cough, cough_ * Divination * _cough, cough_ *

During those classes we went exploring. Hogwarts is way bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. And it look pretty big on the outside.

At one point we were walking up a staircase, and then it started moving. _It started moving!_ What the heck?! I didn't see that coming! Will almost fell over, and I just went, "Ah!" and grabbed onto the railing.

Another time we came across a poltergeist called _Peeves._ We were just walking through the hallways, trying to find our way back to the Gryffindor Tower, (no one needed to know we were lost) when Will was hit with a water balloon.

It was so sudden we didn't have time to react. It just came from the side. Will's shirt was all wet, and I had been splashed with water when it hit him. Mostly my face because I'm so short. **(A/N: Again with complaining about how short you are when YOU AREN'T EVEN SHORT!)**

"Hey!" Will had said in surprise. "What was that for?"

A ghost-looking-thing, I could tell he was a poltergeist, started laughing. "You should have seen your faces!" he said in between laughs.

"You didn't answer the question. Why did you do that?"

"Don't you know you're supposed to be in class?" He said when he was able to breath again.

"Actually, no. We're not _supposed_ be in class. We don't _have_ to go." I said. "And do you know who I am?"

"I've never seen you two before, are you new?" he asked, mischief clear on his face.

"Yeah, we're new." I said. "That's Will Solace, and I'm Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King." I moved my robe aside to show the hilt of my Stygian Iron sword.

Peeves' face changed instantly, he went from mischievous to downright scared. He didn't say anything, he just backed away and then flew away. **(A/N: I can't remember if Peeves can fly, but I just thought he was kind of like a ghost)**

"I honestly wasn't sure that would work." I said a few seconds after.

"I'm surprised no one's noticed you have a sword under your robe," said Will. "It always looks like you have something sticking out."

"Mist?" I suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah, maybe."

At another point I was walking up the stairs with Will when he just randomly fell. I looked down at him and noticed his foot was going through the stair. I laughed. I didn't even try to help him, I just laughed.

"You could be concerned about me, seeing as I could have _died_ ," he said as he pulled his foot out of the staircase.

"Don't be so dramatic, Will. You're fine," I said when I had stopped laughing.

Will just grumbled something that sounded like, "Annoying little boyfriend."

"Who you calling little?" I said.

"Oh, you know, just my _little_ Ghost King."

"Shut up."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and said, "Nah."

I sighed. There was nothing I could do, I was short. **(A/N: NO YOU ARE NOT!)**

Other than that, it's been pretty normal, nothing very interesting happened. You know, other than the fact that we were going to a _school for wizards._ Completely normal.

 **A/N: Okay so that was basically a short thing I wrote because I realized I hadn't updated in a while and hadn't continued with the actual story so... here you go, I hope you like it.**


	15. Mind Your Own Business, Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 15: Mind Your Own** **Business** **, Malfoy**

Moody's classes had begun to get a little more extreme. And I'm a demigod, so that would be _very_ extreme. He announced that he would be putting the Imperius Curse on each of them in turn, to demonstrate its power and to see if anyone could resist its effect.

I didn't like that. He had shown us what it could do, we wouldn't have any control over our body. It isn't the worst Unforgivable Curse, but it wouldn't be a great experience.

Slowly, everyone was put under the curse and the students started doing things no one could do without the influence of the curse. No one could fight it, everyone did what Moody was telling them to do.

At least, everyone expected Harry Potter. He half jumped half stopped himself from jumping and ended up running into a desk. **(A/N: Lol, me in gym when I'm tired. Which is basically all the time)**

"That's more like it!" yelled Moody. "Look at you lot… Potter fought! He fought it, and he damn near beat it! We'll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention — watch his eyes, that's where you see it — very good Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling _you_!"

Harry ended up doing it four times in a row, until he could completely blow off the curse. Eventually it got to my turn, I was nervous.

Moody raised his wand and pointed it at me, " _Imperio_!" he said.

I immediately felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in my head was wiped away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. I stood there feeling relaxed, I barely noticed everyone watching me.

Then I heard Moody's voice like an echo in my empty head: _Do a cartwheel… do a cartwheel_.

I begun to get into position when a voice, my voice, said: No. I'm supposed to be fighting it.

 _Do a cartwheel._

I don't think so. I'm not going to do a cartwheel, said the voice the voice in my head.

 _Do. A. Cart. Wheel. NOW!_

I face planted into the floor.

You know how you're supposed to put your arms on the floor so your head doesn't just hit the floor? Yeah, I didn't move my arms. They stayed right at my side as my legs did their part in the cartwheel, which is kind of useless without the arms.

I immediately heard a, "Nico!" And a lot of surprised gasps.

"Ow," I said, "I don't think that's what I was supposed to do."

"Very good, di Angelo. Very good." And just as Moody had done with Harry, he made me practice it until it didn't affect me in the slightest.

 _ **~Time skip~**_

As we walked out, Harry and I were grumbling about having to do it over and over again.

"The way he talks," Harry mumbled, "you'd think we were all going to be attacked any second."

"Yeah, I know, talk about paranoid…"said Ron.

Suddenly I noticed a shimmering light in the corner of my vision. I stopped dead in my tracks and grabbed Will's arm to stop him too.

All four of them turned to me with a questioning look. I stuttered out the first lie I could think of, "I forgot my Transfiguration textbook. I'm just going to go get it. Don't worry, I'll catch up," I said waving them off.

"Okay," Harry, Ron, and Hermione all agreed while they kept walking towards Transfiguration.

Will opened his mouth to ask what I was talking about, because he was the one who had put it in his bag, but before he could say anything, I pulled him over to a corner. Will immediately understood why I had said that, because right in front of us were the faces of none other than our demigod friends.

"Guys, there is a lot of people here, why did you Iris Message us?" Will whisper yelled at them so as not to attract attention from the few remaining students in the hallway.

"Because we missed you, and it's been weeks since we've seen you," answered Annabeth.

"So what's wizard school like?" Asked Percy with a face that reminded me of an excited puppy.

"It's cool," I said. "We get to do magic and stuff."

"Do you have a magic wand?" Asked Jason. **(A/N: I keep forgetting what Uncle Rick did. So sad. *cries*)**

"Yeah," said Will, taking out his wand.

"Awww, you're a fairy princess," said Leo, always the childish one.

"Hahaha," I laughed sarcastically. "Actually, I know the killing curse, so don't make it harder to keep myself from using."

"Well, it's good to know you guys are okay and haven't ripped each other's heads off, "said Piper.

"What makes you think we'd do that?" Will said indignantly.

"Oh, no reason."

I suddenly heard footsteps coming around the corner. "We've got to go, but it was nice talking to you. Bye." I said and quickly waved my hand through the image of their floating heads so they would disappear.

Then the person turned the corner.

It was none other than Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret.

"I heard voices, or at least more than two," he said looking between us.

"Well, there's no one else here so you must be imagining things," I said to him with a pointed look.

"I'm not imagining things, there were multiple other voices. There's something suspicious about you two, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"First of all, to the bottom of what?" said Will. "And second, good luck with that."

Draco made some sort of growling noise and then just walked off with a _humph._

When he was fully out of war shot I looked at Will with a worried look and said, "Do you think he might figure it out?"

"No, I don't think so."


	16. Will, You are an Amazing Person

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 16: Will, You are an Amazing Person**

The rest of the day we kept bumping into Malfoy. It was like he was following us or something, always **(A/N: Hehe)** just standing in the halls talking to his fat minions, or standing around the corner listening to our conversation.

When we got to the entrance hall, after Hagrid's class, we couldn't go any farther because of the large crowd of students. They were all looking at a sign.

Will being the tallest looked over everyone's heads and couldn't figure out what it said because of his dyslexia. Ron had to stand on his toes to read.

 **(A/N: this is literally what it said in the book)**

 **TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

THE DELEGATIONS FROM THE BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY—

"Brilliant!" said Harry. "It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!"

STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

"Only a week away!" said a boy wearing Hufflepuff robes. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go tell him..."

"Cedric?" Will asked.

"Diggory," said Harry. "He must be entering the tournament."

"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" Said Ron as we pushed our way through the crowd of students.

"He's not an idiot. You just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch," said Hermione. "I've heard he's a really good student— _and_ he's a prefect."

"You only like him because he's _handsome_ ," said Ron.

"Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome!" She said indignantly.

Ron gave a loud and clearly fake cough that sounded something like " _Lockhart_!" I wonder what that meant.

During the next week everyone seemed to be talking about the same thing, the Triwizard Tournament. Rumeers went around about who would try for Hogwarts Champion, what the tournament would envolv, and why the students from the other schools were different than themselves.

Even I, who was a new student and didn't know much about Hogwarts, realized that it had suddenly become much cleaner. The teachers also seemed very tense, and I once accidentally dropped a glass of water and Filch, the caretaker, ran to me as if he were the Flash and started yelling at me to not drop anything that could leave a stain. I sort of just stood there thinking, " _It's just water, what kind of stain could it leave. the worst that could happen is someone slipping, and if it's Malfoy, then I don't really care._ "

On October 30th, when we went to breakfast, we found out that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. There were five huge silk banners hanging from the ceiling, four of which had the symbol for a house, and the last, also the biggest, was behind the teachers table and had the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eage, badger, and snake, all round a large letter H.

Will and I sat separated from the others to discuss the tournament. "Whenever someone so much as mentions it I get a weird feeling, like something bad will happen," I said to him.

"Yeah, me too." Will said in agreement. "But maybe nothing bad will happen and it's just a feeling that something bad happened in the past? I mean, they did discontinue it for a reason."

"Yeah, you're right. They wouldn't start it up again if something could happen," I said, but after a moment I worriedly said, "Would they?"

Will grabbed my hand to reassure me and said, "Of course not." He started gently stroking the back of my hand to sooth me.

I started to relax at the feeling of Will's warm hand caressing mine. I always wondered how he could have such a warm hand, but then again, everything about him was warm. His smile could light up a whole room, his laugh was a good competition to an angel singing, and his amazing personality put everyone else to shame.

 **(A/N: The fact that it took me about 30 seconds to write a whole paragraph about how amazing of a person Will Solace is just proves that there is no one better for Nico than him)**

I was knocked out of my reverie when Will said my name to get my attention for probably like the fiftieth time. "Nico... Nico... Nico..."

"What? Sorry," I said.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked with a laugh.

"Just how beautiful of a person you are."

To my surprise, Will blushed. Usually I was the one who blushed when I let something like that slip, but this time it felt completely natural. I guess Will wasn't expecting that response.

"Oh... umm..." Will said trying to find the right words.

"You're adorable when you're blushing and don't know what to say," I laughed.

"Shut up."

"Haha! Nope!"

Suddenly I heard a loud whooshing noise from overhead indicating that the post owls were here. I looked up to make sure an owl wouldn't accidentally drop something heavy on my head and kill me, (It didn't kill me the first time, but it could happen!) when I realized that one was flying towards Will and I.

It dropped a letter in front of us and it almost landed in Will's plate. He looked at who it was addressed to and it read Will Solace and Nico di Angelo. We looked at each other in confusion. Who could've sent us the letter?

Will tore it open and started reading in a hushed tone so only I would hear it:

Dear Nico and Will,

The Triwizard Tournament will be beginning soon so you must be ready. Look out for anything that could be dangerous for anyone, Dumbledore has told me that a certain trio of students (Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger) have been getting into dangerous situations every year since they arrived. I am sure that they will attract some kind of trouble, so be prepared.

Sincerely,

— Chiron

P.S. Percy and Jason told me to write "Solangelo better be canon by the time you get back or you are both dead." I don't understand what he is talking about. I hope it means something to you.

Will and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Percy and Jason weren't going to let this "Solangelo" thing go, would they?

A/N: OH MA GAWD!!! Unrelated but did you guys see the Avengers 4 trailer?!?! IT WAS AMAZHANG!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!!!

Sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of school stuff in the way. I know I use that excuse all the time, but I'm Sirius, school is annoying.

Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Byeeeeee


	17. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

**Chapter 17: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in, like, a month, I got lazy and I'm so sorry. Please accept my** _ **Apollo**_ **gies.**

 **Anyways, let's get on with this fanfic!**

* * *

Throughout the day, I could tell no one was very attentive in classes, even Hermione wasn't writing down notes as often as she usually was. Everyone was discussing the arrival of the other schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. We even tolerated Potions a little more, but that was probably because it ended half an hour earlier.

 _I don't even understand why Will and I go to that class, it's not like we even have to attend._ I thought. But then the more reasonable voice in my head said, _Everyone would think it was weird if we missed the same class all the time._

When the bell rang early, we all went back to leave our bags at the Gryffindor Tower, and then hurried back to the Entrance Hall.

The heads of houses were ordering the students in lines, and Professor McGonagall was going around telling the students to fix their uniforms if she found something wrong. "Ms. Patil, please remove that ridiculous thing from your hair."

A girl, I think her name was Parvati, took a large ornamental butterfly out of her braid. I don't understand why it was even there in the first place.

"Mr. Weasly, tie your shoelaces, you too."

I watched as Fred and George's giant forms disappeared from my sight as bent down to tie their shoes.

"Mr. di Angelo, fix your tie," McGonagall said, scarring me a little.

"Oh, right," I said. I looked down at my tie and realized it wasn't even tied. I guess it isn't really a tie if it isn't tied. I tried tying it, but I failed miserably. I pretty much did a knot and almost strangled myself.

I heard Will chuckle, "Need some help?"

I sighed in frustration, "No."

"Okay," he said.

I tried again, and instead of making a knot it just undid itself when I pulled.

"Help meeee," I said after a few more failed tries.

Will chuckled again, then he turned to face me and grabbed my tie and started tying it. I couldn't really watch his hands because it would be very uncomfortable for my neck, so instead I looked at his eyes. They were a beautiful sky blue, and they had so much happiness in them. Obviously you could tell he had been through some stuff, but he had been strong and gotten through them.

"There," he said when he finished.

"Thanks," I said looking down at the actually tied tie. Then I looked up and noticed Will looking around, I was about to ask him why, but before I could say anything, he pulled me from the tie and connected our lips. It caught me off guard, so I let out a little muffled yelp in surprise.

When we pulled away, my face was completely red, there was no trace of the pale colour of my skin. "Don't worry, no one saw it," he said, "everyone was either talking to someone or fixing their clothes."

 **(A/N: That's what you think, Sunshine)**

 **Going to Harry, Ron, and Hermione**

Harry was looking around at the students when he noticed Nico and Will standing closer than friends normally do. "Hey guys, look," he said getting Ron and Hermione's attention and gesturing to the two boys.

"I knew it!" Hermione basically yelled when Will pulled Nico in for a kiss.

"Ms. Granger, please don't scream, I already have a headache from all the other students." McGonagall said to her.

"Sorry," she said.

"It seems we were right, they do like each other," said Ron.

"Yeah, But we probably shouldn't say anything, we should wait until they say something. Actually even if they don't, we shouldn't bring it up," said Hermione.

 **Back to the POV of our smol bean of a Ghost King**

"Everyone follow me," said Professor McGonagall, "first years in front… no pushing please."

We all went down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear earning, disk was falling and you could already see the moon shining over the Forbidden Forest. I stood beside Will, our shoulders pressed together, my hand itching to hold his, but I knew there was too many people around.

"How do you think they'll get here? The train?" I asked, looking over at Will.

"I don't know, but I don't think they're taking the train," he responded.

"I don't know how else wizards can travel, so that's still my best guess."

I was looking around trying to figure out how they could possibly get here, when I heard Dumbledore say, "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

Many students yelled, "Where?" And started looking every which way.

" _There_!" yelled an older student, pointing over the forest. Something big was flying through the air towards the castle.

"It's a dragon!" Shrieked a first year who got a bit carried away.

"Don't be stupid… it's a flying house!" yelled another first year

That second guess was a lot closer than the first. At first it looked like a giant black mass, but slowly I noticed it was a pale blue horse drawn carriage flying towards us. It was being pulled through the air by a dozen Pegasi the size of elephants.

"Oh, schist," I said.

"What?" Will asked in confusion.

"Pegasi tend to hate me, you know because I'm a son of Hades and they were created by Poseidon," I whispered so no one would hear.

"How about we keep you away from them," he said.

The first three rows of students threw themselves back as the carriage hurtled lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed— then, with an aighty crash, that made a few students jump, the horses' hooves, bigger than the dinner plates we ate from, hit the ground. A second later the carriage landed too, bouncing on its wheels from the impact.

I barely had time to see the coat of arms on the door of the carriage, before it burst open. (Two crosses, golden wands, each emitting three stars.)

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down and bent to unfold a set of golden steps I didn't know a carriage could have. He sprang back up in respect as a high-heeled black shoe appeared from the inside. It was a shoe the size of a child's sled, and it was immediately followed by the largest woman I had ever seen in my life. She was one hundred percent taller than Frank who I already thought was extremely tall.

 **(A/N: You probably know what Madame Maxime looks like, so I'm not going to bother to describe her. The important thing is that she's frickin tall)**

Dumbledore started clapping, so we all followed his lead. I stood on my tiptoe to see better because the third years in front of me were so DAM tall. **(A/N: Can't stop, won't stop)** She smiles as she walked towards Dumblyand extended her hand. Even though Dumbledore was tall, he barely had to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said the giant woman in a deep voice and a clear French accent. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

I hadn't realized that about a dozen boys and girls in their late teens had gotten out of the carriage. They were all shivering from the cold because they were only wearing pale blue silk and no cloaks. Some of them had wrapped scarves around their heads, and were all looking at Hogwarts with worried looks on their faces.

" 'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

I wonder who she's talking about.

"He should be arriving at any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to stay out here and greet him, or would you like to step inside and get warm?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses—"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has come up with some of his other— er— charges."

Dumbledore and Madame Maxime continued speaking for bit, I obviously wasn't very interested what they were talking about, so I just stopped listening. I started wondering if the other school would get here the same way, or if they would find some other way that didn't involve flying horses that would kill me on sight.

Suddenly, I heard a voice yell, "The lake! Look at the lake!"

I immediately looked over at the lake and almost got whiplash from how quickly I turned my head. Where we were standing, we had a clear view of the smooth surface of the water, except it wasn't smooth. There were ripples in the water coming from the center of the lake. Suddenly, what looked like a long black ole shot out of the center of the ripples, it became taller, and suddenly I saw the rigging…

"It's a mast!" I exclaimed in surprise.

Slowly, a beautiful ship rose up from the water, gleaming in the moonlight. After it had risen from the water completely, I heard the anchor hitting the bottom of the lake, and the plank was lowered onto the bank.

I could see the silhouette of the people getting off the ship. They all seemed to be very tall and bulky, but as they got closer I realized that it was only because they were wearing big cloaks of some kind of saggy, matted fur. The man who was leading the group was wearing something different. **(A/N: Haha, Why Don't We… Not a Limelight? Okay never mind)** The cloak he was wearing was sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called as he walked up the slope. "How are you my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," said Dumbledore.

This _Karkaroff_ was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his silver hair was short. He walked over to Dumbledore and shook his hand. "Dear old Hogwarts," he said looking up at the castle. He was smiling, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. I could tell his teeth were yellow, it was gross. "How good it is to be here, how good… Victor, come along, into the warmth… you don't mind, Dumbledore? Victor has a slight head cold…" said Karkaroff as he beckoned one of the students forward.

Somewhere down the line of students I heard Ron say, "Merlin's beard! _It's Krum_!"

I have no idea what that was supposed to mean.

* * *

 **A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The good stuff is finally going to start. YAY!**


	18. Eating With People From Other Schools

**Chapter 18: Eating With Some People From Different Schools**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and only part of the storyline**

 **A/N: I literally have nothing to say for myself. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Ron started fanboying about how some guy named Victor Krum was here. I don't know who he is, so I didn't really listen to him as we were walking towards the Great Hall. I wasn't paying attention to people's conversations, but I could very clearly tell everyone was talking about Victor Krum, and it seemed Hermione was just as interested as I was.

Will was curious so he was asking all sorts of questions, "Who is he? Why is he so famous? What the heck is quidditch?"

I just rolled my eyes at the fact that Will was acting like an excited puppy.

When we sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ron was waving excessively for Krum to sit with us, but he, along with the rest of his school, decided to sit with the Slytherins, (which I do not think was a very good idea.)

"Where do you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer them a space in our dormitory, Harry... I wouldn't mind giving him my bed, I could kip on a camp bed," said Ron.

Hermione and I laughed.

"The Durmstrang look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot," said Harry.

They were taking off their heavy fur coats, while the Beauxbatons were very clearly still shivering. The Durmstrang students were admiring the star covered ceiling, very much like the way Will and I did when we first got here.

Suddenly I heard Dumbledore's voice say, "Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, ghosts and — most particularly — guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home."

As usual, the plates in front of us filled with food. So we ate. We all stuffed our mouths, well some of us did, others actually had table manners and ate like normal human beings, but the others decided _Frick that, I'm hungry._

I vaguely heard Harry and Hagrid having a conversation, when I saw a girl from the Beauxbatons school come over to the table. "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" She had removed her scarf her long hair came down to her waist like a silvery blond waterfall that contrasted with her large blue eyes.

Ron blushed a deep red, and couldn't even find the right words to respond, he just sort of stared at her.

Harry answered for him, "You have it."

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"Yeah," said Ron, "yeah it was excellent."

She picked up the plate, and took it to the Ravenclaw table. Harry, Will, and I started laughing when we realized Ron was still staring at her like a lovesick puppy. The sound of us must have knocked him back to reality because he said, "She was a _veela_!"

 _A what?_

"Of course she isn't," said Hermione. "No one else is gaping at her like an idiot."

That wasn't necessarily true. As the girl was walking back to her table, many guys turned their heads and watched her, most of them seemed to have gone completely speechless, just like Ron.

"I'm telling you, she's not a normal girl!" he said, leaning sideways to keep her in view. "They don't make them like that at hogwarts."

"They make them okay at Hogwarts," Harry said, looking at a different girl at the Ravenclaw table. I guess he likes her.

"When you two put your eyes back in," said Hermione, "you'll be able to see who's just arrived."

I looked to the staff table, where she was pointing, and realized two spots had been filled by some new people.

"What are _they_ doing here?" asked Harry.

"They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?" said Hermione. "I suppose they want to be here to see it start."

The desserts came and went, easily one of the best meals I'd had so far, probably because whoever made the food was trying to impress the other schools.

When the plates had been cleared Dumbledore stood up. "The moment has come," he said. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket—"

"The what?" I said to Will, who only shrugged in response.

"— just to clarify the procedure we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those of you who don't know them, Me. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Corporation" — there was some polite applause — "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

The applause for him was much louder. Probably because he looked so much more likeable.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the Champion's efforts. The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch approached Dumbledore with a big wooden chest encrusted with jewels that looked extremely old. Murmurs of excitement were heard throughout the hall. One kid, I think his name was Dennis Creevey, stood on his chair to see it properly, but he was too small to even get his head above the other's.

 _Aha, I am taller than, you small child._ I thought.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each school. They will be marked on how well they perform on each task and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

 _The Goblet of what now? You mean a cup will choose the people for this tournament?_

Dumbledore took out his wand, and tapped it three times on the top of the casket. The lid freaked open, and Dumbledore reached in and pulled out a large wooden cup. The only thing strange about it was that it was filled to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet on top of it. "Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly on a piece of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their school. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will draw an age line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."

Dumbledore then went on to explain that this tournament shouldn't be taken lightly, and that once a champion's name is called they must see through the tournament from beginning to end, because apparently placing your name in the goblet creates a binding, magical contract.

"Now," said Dumbledore, "I think it's time for bed. Good night to you all."

I heard a distant conversation of the Weasley twins talking about how they would make an aging potion to cross the line. I didn't understand how they would pull that off, and even if it worked how would Dumbledore react if one of them was chosen as the champion?

I turned to Will and whispered, "We should ask how we can help in the tournament because, to be honest, I literally have no idea how."

"Yeah," he said, "that's a good idea."

We stayed back until everyone was out of the hall, which took a couple of minutes because there were so many kids. We walked over to the staff table where Dumbledore and McGonagall were the last two still there having a conversation.

"Excuse me, professors." Will started, "We have a couple questions."

"Ah, Mr. di Angelo and Mr. Solace," Dumbledore said, "I finally get to speak with you."

"Er— yes. Sorry we didn't come sooner," I said.

"What can we help you with," McGonagall asked.

"Well," I started, "we aren't exactly sure how we can protect the champions if they have to do the tasks alone."

"Oh, that's simple," Dumbledore answered quickly, "there's going to be some... magical creatures, and some tasks may be a little more extreme than what the students are used to. So, if anything goes wrong, for example, if the mythical creature were to start hurting the spectators, we hope that you can make sure they will not be put in danger."

He made it sound as if we would have to do all the work, even though this tournament was their idea and they were the ones with the magic.

"Of course we will help," Dumbledore continued, "but sometimes, even us wizards aren't skilled enough to contain, let's say, the fire of a dragon that will hit a poor unsuspecting first year."

The twinkle in his eyes told me he knew something we didn't. Maybe he knew we would actually be needed because something would go wrong.

"What if a monster came after us here?" Will asked. "I mean, it's not like there's a protective barrier here like at Camp Half-Blood."

"Well, I trust you will be able to protect yourselves," he said looking down at where the jolt of my sword was just visible under my robes.

 _I'm sorry, you want us to protect the student_ you're _putting in danger, with the tournament_ you _came up with, even though_ you _are the people that have the magic?_

"Also, demigods, such as yourselves, have better reflexes than a normal human," McGonagall said, speaking up for the first time in a while. "So, if a dragon, as Professor Dumbledore said, were to shoot fire at a student, we wouldn't be able to stop it or protect the student."

"Oh, okay, so basically we just have to look out for any possible threats to the other students?" Will said, trying to put everything together.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Precisely."

I sighed. "We can do that."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in, like, 10 months. But I hope you can forgive me because I wrote more than one chapter for you.**

 **Yeah, I'm a terrible human being.**


	19. The Goblet of Fire

**Chapter 19: The Goblet of Fire**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

 **A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was happy to realize it was Saturday. That meant I could sleep for a couple more hours. I turned over and burrowed myself deeper into my blankets, only to be violently shaken by Will.

"Wake up!" I heard him yell.

"Why?" I said with a whine in my voice.

"Because, I'm hungry," he said, "and I don't want to go down by myself."

"Why not?" I asked, still annoyed that he wasn't letting me sleep.

"Because I want to be with my little boyfriend."

"I'm not little," I said with what I was sure was a blush tinting my cheeks, of course Will didn't need to know about that.

"Of course you are," he said with a laugh. "You're _tiny_!"

"Shut up and let me sleep, will you?"

He groaned and then fell on top of me.

I let out an embarrassing yelp of surprise. "Wha— get off me, you giant."

"Not until you say you're coming to breakfast with me."

"Fine," I groaned in defeat.

"Yay!"

Ten minutes later we were walking down to ingest some sustenance.

We only saw a couple of strange things on our way, for example, we saw what I assume was Fred and George with grey hair and long grey beards with a Lee basically dying of laughter walking behind them.

When we got to the Great Hall I noticed it had been redecorated because it was Halloween. There was a cloud of live bats flying around the enchanted ceiling and there were pumpkins basically in every corner. You know, normal stuff.

I could hear everyone talking about the people who had entered their names into the goblet.

Will and I ate and then decided to walk around the grounds while it was still warm out. Well, not warm, but at least it wasn't freezing.

We spent the whole day together, and when it started getting dark we decided to go back inside for the Halloween Feast and the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament champions.

When we got to the Great Hall it was almost full, and the Goblet of Fire had been moved in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teacher's table.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for the feast to end so that the champions would be chosen, and I have to admit even I was feeling impatient. Will, of course, was still eating, but he was also stealing glances at the goblet every now and then.

I remembered the chat we had with the professors yesterday. I turned to Will and whispered, "Do you think there'll actually be dragons? Because I honestly don't think that's very safe."

"I don't know," he said, "I mean it could be worse, right?"

"Yeah," I said with a laugh, "they could make them climb a lava wall."

Will chuckled at that. "Yeah, that wouldn't be very smart for these mortals," he said. "I mean, they are wizards, but I think it's hard to climb while holding a wand."

I had a mouthful of food so I simply nodded.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the plates returned to their original clean state. As soon as Dumbledore got to his feet all of the chatter in the hall suddenly died down. Even all the teachers looked eager to see who would be chosen.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dum- bledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" — he indicated the door behind the staff table — "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and made a sweeping motion with it; all the candles in the hall, except for the ones in the pumpkins, suddenly extinguished, which plunged us into semidarkness.

The goblet was now the brightest thing in the hall, and the bright blue and white flames were almost burning my eyes.

Everyone sat there, waiting.

I heard someone somewhere down the table whisper, "Any second now."

Suddenly the flames in the goblet turned red and sparks began to fly from inside it. And the next minute a thing of flame shout out carrying a burnt piece of parchment. The whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the paper and held it in the light of the goblet's fire, which had turned back to blue, and read aloud, "The champion for Durmstrang will be Victor Krum."

A storm of applause erupted all over the hall, and I heard Ron yell out, "No surprise there!" Krum then got up from the Slytherin table and walked over to Dumbledore, turned right at the staff table, and disappeared through another door.

We all heard Karkaroff yell, "Bravo, Victor!" with his booming voice. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatter died down, and everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red again. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames. "The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, " is Fleur Delacour!"

I heard Harry shout, "Its her, Ron!" Maybe they knew her. Said girl stood up gracefully, shook back her sheet of silvery blond hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

I looked back at the others from that school and saw that they all looked disappointed. Two girls had even dissolved into tears.

When Fleur Delacour has vanished into the side chamber as well, silence fell. This time, however, it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion was next…

The goblet of fire turned red once more and sparks showered out of it. The flames shot high into the air, and from the tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

The uproar from the next table was so great I thought I might go deaf. Every single Hufflepuff has jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, behind the teachers' table. The applause was so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

Excellent!" Dumbledore cried happily, as at last the applause died down. ""Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering you champion on, you will contribute in a very real—"

But Dumbledore had suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everyone what had made him stop.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and with it came another piece of parchment.

Dumbledore automatically reached out a hand and took the paper. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hand and everyone stared at dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out—

"Harry Potter."

 _I'm sorry,_ _ **what?**_

We all turned to look at Harry. No way. No frickin' way. The minimum age was supposed to be seventeen. Harry was barely fourteen. No frickin' way.

 _If this tournament is dangerous for seventeen year olds then_ no way _is a fourteen year old going to even survive._

There was no applause. Harry sat there in shock, frozen. A buzzing started to fill the hall. Students were whispering to one another. Will's hushed voice came in my ear, "What the hell happened?" he whispered. "Why is Harry a champion?"

I shook my head, too stunned to respond.

Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall got up to her feet and swept past the teachers to go whisper urgently to Dumbledore, who bent his ear towards her, frowning slightly.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and said, "I didn't put my name in. You know I didn't."

They stared back at him blankly.

At the top table Professor Dumbledore straightened and nodded at McGonagall. "Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

Hermione gave Harry a slight push to get him out of his seat. He stumbled slightly while walking, he looked as though in a trance. He must've felt all of our eyes on him, some students in particular, didn't look very happy.

"Well… through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling.

Harry passed the teachers table, and disappeared into the side room.

Ludo Bagman, left a bit after Harry to go into the room as well. Dumbledore dismissed us, suggesting we all go back to our house common rooms. The he, Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape all disappeared into the room too.

We all got up and started heading our separate ways. Will and I walked with the Gryffindors to the tower. When we walked through, we automatically walked to our room and sat on our separate beds, facing each other.

I felt Bianca jump into my lap, and I subconsciously started petting her soft fur. The only noise in the room was the sound of her purring and nuzzling into my hand. Will chose to speak first. "So, what exactly do you think happened for Harry to somehow get his name in the goblet?"

I looked up at him, "I don't think he put it in himself," I said, "he looked too stunned when he was called to have been acting."

"Yeah, but who could have put it in?"

I shrugged in response, still trying to process it all.

"I guess Chiron was right about Harry getting into trouble," I said.

Will let out a half hearted laugh. "Yeah."

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"No clue."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Our children will now begin the tournament of death. Hehe, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	20. Just Some Research

**Chapter 20: Just Some Research**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

* * *

It was sunday. Usually that means you can sleep in. Not when you share a room with Will Solace, son of Apollo, god of the sun. Will woke at about six in the morning, and was already shaking me awake when I would have been sleeping on any normal day.

"Wake up, Nico," he whispered.

"No," I grumbled.

"Come on, I need food."

"Then get food."

"But you need to come with me."

"Let me sleep."

I heard a sigh. "Fine."

I heard his footsteps retreat out the door, and I was left in silence.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Will was shaking me awake again. "Come on, Nico. I brought you some food."

My eyes snapped open at that. "Food?"

I turned over to look at him, he was giving me that smile could light up any dark room. To be fair it probably did seeing as he basically glowed like a lightbulb any time he was happy.

I sat up and took the plate. "Thanks, Will."

"No problem," he said. "Now, what are we going to do about the Triwizard Tournament?"

I swallowed my mouthful of food. "Couldn't you let me eat in peace before asking me questions that I don't even know the answer to?"

"Right, sorry. Eat."

When I had finished eating I asked, "Did you see Harry?"

He shook his head, "No. But I did see Hermione take food with her, so maybe she brought some for him so he wouldn't have to see everyone."

"Maybe."

"What do you think the challenges will be?" Will got a far off look, like he was imagining the endless possibilities. "What if they make them, like, fight each other. Or, maybe, like Dumbledore said, fight a dragon."

"I really hope not." I responded. "But, yeah I don't know."

"Anyways, get dressed. I want to go see if they have any books about the tournament in the library," Will said, ending the conversation.

"Alright, turn around."

Will pouted and stood up, walking to me. He bent down and kissed me. "But why?"

Heat rushed to my face and I stuttered out, "Because I'm telling you, now turn around."

He chuckled and turned, walking back to his side of the room to fix the sheets on his bed.

I quickly changed and made the bed. Then we walked out of the room and to the library.

"Where even is the library?" I said after a while of walking around.

"I think it's this way," Will siad, turning a corner.

We got there after a while and started looking around. We didn't find much, but in one book, Hogwarts: A History, we found the reason it was discontinued.

"' _The Triwizard Tournament was held in 1792,"_ Will read aloud, " _and one of the tasks involved catching a cockatrice_ —'"

"What the hell is a cockatrice?" I asked.

"No idea. Anyways, ' _However, the beast went on a rampage and injured three judges, the heads of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang._ ' Well yeah, what did they expect was going to happen?" he said with a sigh. "' _The Tournament was cancelled after this incident, but several unsuccessful attempts were made to resurrect it.'_ "

"Well, I guess they finally got it back," I said. "Now, what the heck is a cockatrice?"

We found a page about it in our care of magical creatures book. As it turns out, it's some kind of two legged dragon with a rooster head, and, instead of normal dragon legs, they're chicken talons. **(A/N: Literally couldn't give you a better description. Look it up if you don't get my terrible description.)**

"Why the hell would they make kids try to catch that?" Will said, incredulously. "Actually, why did they think it was a good idea to even bring them to a school?"

"I really don't know," I said in just as much disbelief. "Wait, that means they might actually let a dragon loose."

Will put his head in his hands, "Oh gods."

"These wizards are so stupid."

"Right?"

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, I think this chapter was ok. It was basically just a filler because I didn't really know how to jump to the rest of the story. I'll figure something out.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapter. :)**


End file.
